The Mossflower Patrol Part III: Fires Within Redwall
by Mousieboy232
Summary: Five seasons of peace had past by and all is well for the Redwallers. It won't be for very long, Nikos had survived the attack, and is lusting for revenge upon the ones who killed his beasts and disfigured him. Now being a more experienced warrior. Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, and Cheek, must journey to the Eastern lands, and bring a stop to Nikos, once and for all, but he is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikos was completely bare, his jerkin, belt and weapons were taken off of him, while he was unconscious. He had to time the moment just right, as soon as the cart he rode on bumped into a large rock or dipped into a deep divot, he would fall off and lose the beasts. The fox had gotten lucky and as soon as the cart made a large bump, he fell out of the cart like a rag doll. Two mice saw this and they weren't going to put the beast on the cart. So they decided to just dig a grave for Nikos. They dragged the limp figure deep within the woods and found the perfect spot to dig the fox's grave. The two mice used their spears as makeshift spades to dig a hole. What they've should have payed more attention to was that Nikos had gotten up. The fox snatched a spear from one of the mice, he thrusted it in their chest. Nikos then grabbed the last mouse by his throat and lifted the poor creature high in the air.

"Wha? Wha? We saw you die, Mattimeo killed you!"

The mouse wheezed out. Nikos made no emotion whatsoever, he simply stared at the mouse. Nikos then spoke to his adversary.

"Redwall will feel my wrath."

Then the fox started slamming the poor mouse hard into the trunk of a tree, while repeating the last word he said to him.

"Wrath, wrath, wrath, wrath, wrath, wrath!"

The awful sounds of the mouse's spinal column breaking was music to Nikos' ear. He threw the limp body of the mouse and ran off deep in the woods.

Five seasons had gone by and Abbot Matthias stood at the grave of Constance. He sat down at her tombstone. He conversated with her gravestone.

"Hello, it's me, Matthias. I was just wondering how've you been so far. How's Summer Forest, I bet it's wonderful. Being Abbot has its ups and its downs. I'm the leader of our Abbey, but sometimes that responsiblity weighs on you like a pile of rocks."

Matthias heard his name being called out.

"I've got to go, I'll take to you later."

The one calling for Abbot Matthias was Jube, he needed to know what was to be prepared for the Mid Summer's festival. Matthias patted Jube's head spike and chuckled.

"Do not fret, Jube. All will be fine, I can assure you."

Jube mumbled to himself.

"I hope you're right about that, Father."

Matthias chuckled, he then spotted Cornflower, Tess, and Cynthia picking the apples from the orchard, they talked and laughed amongst themselves. Father Matthias soon saw Basil strutting along, the old hare was trying to impress the fine ladies of Redwall, but his efforts were in vain, they all giggled at the hare.

"Oh, Basil, when will you learn, age comes before beauty."

Cynthia giggled out, clasping her paws to her mouth. Basil scoffed at her.

"Psshah, Cynthia Bankvole, beauty has always came before age."

"You're too old for me, you hoppin' foodbin."

Cornflower said without trying to burst into laughter. Basil's ear drooped and he stormed off.

"Hmmph, some manner those ladies got, no matters at all."

He mumbled to himself. Matthias saw Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Mattimeo on the ramparts. The four beasts clothing were completely new. Sam wore a red and white tunic with belt, and chainmail sleeves, Elmtail wore a brown sleeveless robe and adderskin sash, Cheek wore a fine jerkin, and Mattimeo wore a long sleeved jerkin, with the sleeves rolled up and the Sword of Martin at his hip. Matthias ascended the stairs, smiling at the one who were protecting Redwall.

"Hello, son. Hello all."

"Hello, Father Abbot."

Mattimeo turned to his dad.

"Father, what brings you up here?"

Mattimeo asked his much older dad. Matthias placed his paws in his habit sleeves and responded.

"Why, I just needed to see how my son and his band of warriors are holding up."

Mattimeo blushed from embarrassment, he attempted to not look at his father.

"Were fine, dad. Were not little dibbuns anymore."

Matthias loved to torment his son like that. He patted the Warrior of Redwall on the back and went down to Cavern Hole. Inside thr Cavern, Rollo had just one more lesson before becoming official Recorder of Redwall. Tim sat down with the young bankvole.

"Alright, Rollo, this your final lesson. We are going to learn how to translate other scriptures and writing not of our own. Now let's start, these symbols are of a long and forgotten alphabet, Loamscript. Methuselah knew about this, as did my father. Bless their hearts and minds for studying hard, it nearly took me almost seven seasons for me to learn the entire Loamscript alphabet."

Rollo silently nodded to his mentor and looked hard at the symbols and letters. The young bankvole looked at the parchments of both his Abbey's alphabet, and the one long lost to time. Rollo's eyes shifted back and forth to each page. Tim patted his protege on the back.

"You keep studying, and in a couple of hours we'll do some exercises, alright?"

Rollo turned to face his mentor.

"Yes sir."

Rollo turned back to the pages he was studying.

In Salamandstron, Orlando was becoming very old and gray. He knew he could pass on at any moment, he then heard a knock on his door. General Halsbrook and two other hares came in.

"Good morning, sir. Pleasure to see you alive and well."

Orlando saw the hares holding a large bundle. It was the average size of a baby badger. Using his walking cane, Orlando shuffled towards the baby beast. His assumption was right, it was a baby badger, a female to be exact. When the tiny one opened her eyes, Orlando was stunned at what he had saw, she possessed two beautiful rose tinted eyes. The very old badger looked up to the hares.

"Where did you find her?"

He whispered. Halsbrook smiled and said.

"Poor mite, she was stranded on the road, her mum and papa were slain, the poor thing didn't have a bally clue what had happened. Almost brings a tear to me eye."

Halsbrook sniffled. Orlando placed a gentle paw on the soldier's left shoulder.

"It's alright, this little one is safe."

Halsbrook gathered himself and fanned his eyes.

"Righto, sir. I best be on my way, don'tcha know."

"Of course, dismissed."

Orlando turned to Captain Winston, and asked of him to bring the baby badger down to mountain's nursery. He saluted and took hold of the bundle. Orlando smiled at the baby badger, he knew deep in his heart, she was to be his successor.

In the far East, a large encampment of vermin were settled in, a large sum of almost 1,000 were present in the camp. The vermin wore chainmail armor, and wielded long pikes and spears. The higher ranking vermin wore silver armored breast plates, velvet cloaks, and wielded swords. Their leader was greatrat named Mandus Chipaxe. Their Chief wore a silver breast plate, chainmail vest underneath, long emerald green cloak, steel helmet, and wielded a long double bladed pike axe, with a chip on one of the axe blades. He sat in his tent with a guest, he was a fox with a bandage over his eye. The fox wore only a dirty and very tattered cloak around him. The fox was eating his food and drink like a rabid wolf. Mandus leaned in towards their famished guest.

"My, my. You certainly were hungry."

The fox stopped eating and replied to the greatrat's remark.

"Guuh, you think. I had to survive on berries and such. Those are hard to come by. This, this is a proper meal."

Mandus sipped from his golden goblet. He drank down their finest wines.

"Do you wanna know why I wanted you in my tent?"

"Because I was starving?"

"No, I see potential in you, I see a fiery rage, and a lust for vengeance that cannot be quinched so easily. I've seen it before."

The fox stopped eating, he wanted to know who this creature was. He had to know more.

"Who are you?"

Mandus smiled at the fox.

"Let's just say, I've been watching for sometime, even back five seasons ago when you took over Redwall Abbey, tis a shame you couldn't have held on to it longer."

The fox's paws trembled from just hearing the name, Redwall Abbey. It screamed hatred at the fox. He no longer wanted to rule it, he wanted it to be destroyed. How could he, he had no weapons, no beasts to command, that is where he was mistaken. Mandus had two of his best vermin carry out a large trunk. Upon opening it, there was a nice blue and white tunic, adder belt laid across it, a sword with a slight curve, and a bolas with three thongs attached to metal balls. The fox donned the get up. Unfortunately the bolas were rusted and the thongs could snap at any moment, so he tied a piece of string to them and fastened it around his neck. Mandus then escorted his newly appointed henchbeast outside.

"You will command your own private army, the Reavers. Tomorrow we head for Redwall. We will show them what pain truely tastes like. Don't you agree?"

The fox nodded and smiled at Mandus.

"Yes, yes. They all will feel pain, I Nikos the Reaver will show them all, pain, suffering, and dispair. Their walls must burn for their crimes against me, they took everything from me."

Nikos said in a hateful tone, Mandus knew he picked the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Honeycomb helped out Jube with the feast, she rolled the dough for the pasties and scones, Jube was in charge of the trifles, flans, and puddings. Sandra was put in charge of making sure the pasties, scones, and cakes were stuffed with the proper ingredients: pasties were to be stuffed with onions, mushrooms, leeks, and potatoes with a white gravy. Scones were to be filled with strawberry, raspberry, and blackberry preserves. Finally, the cakes were to be coated in a cinnamon glaze sprinkled with boysenberries and toppled off with dollops of meadow cream. Friar Jubilation grinned at his workers, he knew he had found some good beasts to help him out, he looked back in retrospect, Abbot Matthias was right, there was nothing to be worried about. Friar Jube began to make his magnum ops of puddings, flans, and trifles. He called it, "Grand Golden Apple Pudding," what he did was he peeled the apples, cored them, boiled them in the stewing pots so they could be all nice and mushy, after boiling and mushing the apples, Jube would then put in cinnamon and honey for an added sweetness, and finally he stirred it all in one giant bowl with his wooden ladle. Next up was his secondary masterpiece, "Succulent Seven Layer Trifle. This one called for two cups of raspberries on the bottom of the bowl, covering the berries was meadow creme flavored by strawberry cordial. Toppling the cream was two cups of blueberries, with the same flavor of cream over the berries. Then boysenberries, raspberries, pitted cherries, strawberries, and finally elderberries. Finally, the tertiary masterpiece was, "Flamboyantly Flavorful Flan." The Abbey's Friar beat three eggs, stirred in a cup of sugar, and stirred in the milk. He cooked it in the oven. Jube wiped his brow with a rag.

"Phew, this will all pay off."

He said to his helpers. Honeycomb and Sandra gave a heartfelt grin to their hedgehog Friar. Jube turned to Sandra.

"Sandra, could you please see if the tables are all set outside?"

Sandra the otter saluted the Friar.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

She shouted. Friar Jubilation rolled his eyes and told her to go. When she was outside, Sandra saw her loving husband catch a giant grayling with Matthias in the Abbey pond. Cheek Stag Otter dove into the water, he decided to wrestle the giant fish, this made Matthias' boat rock back and forth, to and fro. Matthias held on the boat's sides.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cheek, what's going on down there?"

Matthias asked, unfortunately, Cheek could hear his Abbot. Large splashes of water came falling down on Abbot Matthias, Cheek had been the victor in his fish fight. Matthias coughed and sputtered some of the water that soaked his habit.

"Puh, ptoo, pleh! Well done, Cheek!"

Though he was soaking from head to toe, he stood up and applauded the Abbey's Skipper. Somebeasts heard and saw the scuffle between Cheek and the fish, and they too applauded. Cheek raised the grayling high over his head, he relished in the applause of his fellow Redwallers. Cheek got out of the water and pulled Matthias' boat out of the water, he placed the fish in the boat. Cheek Stag Otter dried himself off by shaking his fur, the aftermath was he became a fluffy puffball of fur. Sandra clapsed her paws to her mouth in order to prevent her from screaming in delight, she thougt it was so adorable to see her husbands like that. He combed his fur back to normal and picked up the grayling.

"I'll get this to Friar Jube, on the double."

Cheek said to Matthias, Matthias nodded, and Cheek sprinted with the fish in his paws. Mattimeo, Sam, Basil, and Jess were in charge of setting the tables, after Auma, and the otters had brought them out. Elmtail, Tim, and Rollo rolled out the large barrels of cordial, wine, ale, and beer from the cellars. Rollo wiped his brow and sighed in relief.

"Phew, this will make it worth it, eh Mr. Tim?"

Tim Churchmouse patted the youngster on the back and chuckled.

"Yes it will, Mr. Rollo."

A few hours had gone by and all the food was ready to eat, Cynthia, Tess, and Cornflower wheeled out the pasties, scones, cakes, puddings, and trifles. Basil's stomach growled loudly, he chuckled in embarrassment when everybeast heard the gurgling protests of his belly.

"Oh my, my old tum is talkin', he's sayin', 'Basil, ya old coot, feed me.'"

Everybeast laughed out loud and had gotten a hearty helping of food. As always Basil had the largest portions out of any Redwaller there. Even in his old age, he was still titled, "Stomach on Legs." Everyone laughed at Basil, his plate had so much food, you could barely even see his ears. Mattimeo went to fill his tankard of elderberry wine, he he saw Cheek, Jube, and Honeycomb carry out the main course, Roasted Grayling. The placed it on a large empty table, Matthias stood up and with a raised paw, he was able go hush the woodlanders. The dwellers of Redwall bowed their heads.

"Fur and whisker,

Tooth and claw,

All who enter our door.

Nuts and herbs,

Leaves and fruits,

Berries, tubers, plants and roots.

Silver fish whose life we take,

Only for a meal to make, amen."

The dwellers all shouted back.

"Amen."

Everybeast was served a good portion of grayling, this fish smelled excellent, it was seasoned with lemon, black pepper, and season salt. Simple, yet effective ingredients. Mattimeo sat next to Tess and Martin II, Martin had just gotten out of dibbunhood and was become a young Brother of Redwall. He sipped on a beaker of his favorite drink, cherry fizz. The young mouse let out a burp.

"Ooh, excuse me."

Martin II squeaked out. Mattimeo patted his son on the back.

"Good mouse, your mum and I taught you well."

Mattimeo said to the young one. Cheek past down the plate of pasties.

"By the fur, you've got to try these, my darling wife is the best!"

Cheek sang out, Mattimeo took a scone and put it on his plate, he passed it to Martin II, and he passed it to his mother. Mattimeo sunk his teeth in the pasty, Cheek was right, these were excellent. Mattimeo wiped the some crust from his whiskers and leaned over to see Sandra.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stag Otter."

Sandra Stag Otter, blushed and responded.

"It was nothing, Matti. Just doing my job, that's all."

The feast lasted well into the night, the ones on pit scrubbing duty were Rollo, Martin II, and a few other young ones. Though nobeast like choirs, they were to be done. Rollo was in charge of scrubbing, Martin, in charge of rinsing, and the other children in charge of drying, and putting away. They all ran to the kitchens to get started. If they were to get them done, Matthias and Auma promised they could sleep in, and play.

"C'mon, last one in the kitchen is a rotten vermin!"

Rollo sang out, the friends all raced each other to the kitchens. Jube saw the little ones on the run and called out to them.

"Slow down!"

But they didn't listen, they were wanting to get their choirs done and over with. Matthias, Cornflower, and Mattimeo stacked the dirty plates, Cynthia, Honeycomb, and Jess wheeled the dirty eatery into the kitchen. Jubilatioj walked up to Father Matthias.

"So, Father. How was the meal?"

He asked the Father of Redwall. Matthias placed his arms in the sleeves and gave his Friar a hearty grin.

"Excellent, I've never been so fuller and happier in my seasons, the late Friar Hugo would have been proud of you."

Jube scratched the back of his head spike and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, thanks Father, hehe."

Matthias nodded to the Friar.

"Anytime, now let's get these dishes wheeled to the kitchens."

"Righto, Father."

Jubilation helped Matthias and the rest take their dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mattimeo, Tess, and Martin were finshing up the dishes, after every dish, eating utensil, and napkin was put away, they retired to their beds. Tess and Matti slept in a aueen sized bed, Martin slept with his friends in his own twin sizes bed in the dormitories, but Mattimeo and Tess slept in the gatehouse cottage. Before going their seperate ways for the night, Tess gave her son a kiss goodnight on his forehead. She pushed him along to bed. In the gatehouse, after putting on their night gowns and pajamas, they kissed each other goodnight, blew out the candles, and went to sleep. Despite all the wonderful food digesting in their stomaches. Mattimeo had a nightmare. His home was burning with a raging inferno, Nikos and a greatrat he had never met stood high on the walls, though they were close to the fires, they were untouched by the flames. Nikos grabbed Mattimeo by his neck and reached his arm over the battlements. All of a sudden the ground opened up and Mattimeo was staring into the face of a dark abyss. He saw over the walls that his father, mother, wife, son, and friends were burning to ashes, their screams of agony were music to the vermins' ears. Nikos looked at Mattimeo, his eyes gleaming red. The fox said nothing, but he let go of the mouse, and watched him plummet into the abyss. Mattimeo awoke in terrified scream. This too awoke Tess from her sleep. The Champion of Redwall broke out in a cold sweat, but it was Tess' soothing voice that calmed him down.

"Is everything alright, Matti?"

Mattimeo didn't look very panicked anymore.

"Yes, yes. All is well. I just had a nightmare, nothing to be worried about."

Tess gave her husband a look of concern.

"Want to talk about it?"

Mattimeo sunk into his bed and turned to his side.

"Not right now, goodnight."

"Hmph, goodnight."

Tess sighed as she laid back down to sleep. The next morning, everybeast sat at the breakfast table, pancakes, toast coated in cinnamon, breakfast flans, and such were served. Everybeast had gotten a good eyeful of sleep, all except Mattimeo, he stared at his platter of breakfast with half open eyes, he was fighting the urge to pass out in his breakfast, but he just wanted to lay back down a catch a few more hours of sleep. Tess rubbed his back and so did little Martin II.

"Is everything alright with father?"

Martin asked his mother. She simply nodded to her son.

"Yes, he is just a little bit tired."

Mattimeo said nothing, but kept on staring at his plate of breakfast. Cheek and Sam sat down across from Matti, Tess, and Martin. Sam greeted the family with a wide toothy grin, Tess, and Martin were the only ones to give the smile back to the duo. Sam cocked his eyebrows, and tilted his head to his side.

"Is everything alright, with Matti?"

Tess replied to Sam question.

"Oh yes, just a bit tired."

Mattimeo could fight it anymore, his eyes fluttered shut and he dozed off. The mouse landed face first in pancakes covered in honey. He jolted up and wiped his sticky face. Mattimeo had gotten up and excused himself. He wasn't all that hungry. He walked out into the courtyard to see his mother picking flowers for Constance tombstone. Mattimeo looked from afar and smiled, everybeast was happy, he'd be a lot happier when his head hit the pillow of an hour or two. He walked into the gatehouse, and bolted the door shut. He crawled back in bed and slept like a baby for at least an hour. After he had finished with his snooze, he felt more refreshed and happy. He dressed in his normal clothing and headed out, he looked upon the dwellers, Tess, Cornflower, and Cynthia were picking flowers. Sam, Elmtail, and Honeycomb finally finished dismantling the compound. Cheek and Winifred minded the pond. Basil, Jess, Winifred, and all of the other elderly folk were watching the dibbuns play. Martin II was with his grandfather. Abbot Matthias asked of his grandson to help out his mother and grandmother to pick flowers. Martin protested his grandsire's wish.

"Grandsire, I don't wanna pick flowers, that was maidens do, I'm a warrior, I slay vermin and keep our Abbey safe."

"No complaints, Martin. I would appreciate you if you could help your mum and grandmum out. In order for you to be the next Redwall Warrior, you need to learn about compassion and kindness."

"But, grandsire! Warriors are tough and brave, not kind and compassionate!"

Matthias sighed at his grandson's remark.

"No, not true. A warrior must be brave and courageous when the time comes, but during times of peace, warriors need to be caring, compassionate, and truthful. No more complaining, Martin II. You're acting like your father when he was your age."

It was useless to try and debate his grandfather, Martin II nodded and did what his Abbot bidded him. Mattimeo sat down next to his dad.

"Quite a nice day, isn't it?"

Mattimeo asked his father, Matthias turned and faced his son.

"Yes it is, Mattimeo. You look better."

"I got a few winks of sleep back."

Matthias nodded and turned his gaze back to his subjects.

"Father, I had a dream last night."

"Really? About what?"

Mattimeo cleared his throat and told his father about the nightmare he had last night.

"Father, I think Nikos may still be alive, and I think he wants to burn out Abbey down. I know it was a dream, but something tells me it was more than that. I think Martin sent that too me as a warning."

Mattimeo explained, Matthias needed to know more.

"Also in my dream, there was this rat, bigger than I see, he was as big as Basil, he was dressed in armor, wore an emerald cloak, and wielded a double bladed axe. I've never met him, but I can assure you he is real."

Matthias scratched his chin and twiddled with his whiskers.

"Hmm, I really have nothing to say to you about that, if Nikos still remains, then you and your fighters will have to travel to his location and put a stop to him, once and for all. I wish I could come, I really do. But my duties as Abbot are here. You are young, athletic, and more active than me, I wish I could be like you again, son."

"You do, dad?"

Mattimeo asked his father, Matthias nodded and grinned at Mattimeo. Mattimeo went off to tell Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb about his dream, and what it could mean. Sam dusted his paws off from all the wood dust and chips.

"So you're tell us, that Nikos may still be alive, and he's preparing an assault here on Redwall?"

"Yes, Sam."

Sam smirked and skillfully twirled around his staff he used to break apart the compound.

"If that fox's is alive, I would love to see him gutted at the end of a pike staff."

Said Sam as the golden sun shined down on him. Honeycomb climbed down and scoffed at Sam's words.

"Hah, he's deserve to be killed slow. He executed my husband in cold blood, the one who's going to slay that coward is me."

Elmtail then stepped in the conversation, he pointed his augmented arm at the three.

"Why not all four of his kill him, eh? We can take turns. Matti, you can cut his paws off, Sam, you could skewer the wretch, and finally, Honeycomb, you could bludgeon him to death. What do you all say?"

The three warriors exchanged glances at each other, then looked back at Elmtail.

"What about you, after he forced you to cut off your paw?"

"Well, Mattimeo and I can take turns cutting off his paws, so cannot escape."

Elmtail said rubbing his pawless arm. Mattimeo then stepped back in the conversation.

"Problem is, we haven't the slightest clue on where he currently is, he could be in the North, South, East or West."

Sam and the others all murmured to each other, Mattimeo was right. Nobeast knew where Nikos was. What they didn't know, were that he and his Reavers were getting ready to move out onto Redwall with Mandus Chipaxe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nikos and the Reavers had just finished eating their breakfast. Mandus and his cronies liked what they saw, a beast who knew how to take command of things. Mandus smiled in admiration at Nikos' progress

"My, my. I must say, well done, well done, indeed."

"Just doing what I can, sir."

Mandus chuckled under his breath and spoke.

"Yes, keep it up. You've got your Reavers to obey you. How do you do it?"

Nikos looked at the greatrat.

"I have the skills as a warlord to show them what's what. As you have the skills of a conquerer to take what you like and not let anybeast stand in your way."

Nikos said, playing into Mandus' ego. Mandus loved it when beasts complimented him and showed him admiration. So did Nikos. Then Mandus remembered something, he ran back to his tent, and ran back outside. He presented a wooden crossbow, the weapon was finely crafted, engravings, and a sturdy look. Nikos gladly accepted the gift from his new master. For easy access, the crossbow had a large rope tied through it, this allowed Nikos to sling it over his shoulder. He smiled at the greatrat.

"I appreciate the gift, but why me?"

"Because, you may need it when the time comes."

During their conversation, a tall and muscular lizard appeared, he wore only a belt and black cloak. He kneeled to Mandus and Nikos. Mandus ordered him to be on his claws. The lizard spoke in a low hiss.

"My Lord, my scouts have been to the West of us, they say there is a large castle with redstones."

"That's Redwall Abbey, I must return, and burn it to the ground!"

Mandus held a paw to the bloodlust fox.

"Hold on, fox. You'll get your chance at revenge, were you spotted, Gando?"

Gando shook his head, Mandus pursed his lips and smiled.

"Good, good. Nikos, get your Reavers ready, Gando, you and your scouts will continue to survey the area. My Raiders and I will follow behind, I want to bare witness to the collaspe of Redwall."

Nikos cocked his eyebrows and turned to Mandus. He needed to know why he too wanted Redwall to fall? So he asked the greatrat, and the rat replied with a straight face.

"They killed my Uncle, he was know as Cluny the Scourge."

"Well, then Chief. It seems we share the same interests, I want revenge for them taking everything away from me, you want revenge upon them for taking away your family?"

Mandus nodded to the fox. Nikos nodded and dismissed himself from Mandus' presence. He rounded up his Reavers, they were finally ready to journey to the Abbey.

Mattimeo sat next to Cheek, the pair were eating some apple slices, as Mattimeo put a slice of apple in between his lips, his eyes widened with surprise, and the piece of apple fell from his mouth and down to the grass. Only he could hear the Warrior's voice.

"The one who seek is travelling from the East. He is not alone, he leads a new army with a black hearted rat."

Mattimeo shuddered at the sound of Martin's voice.

"I hear you, Martin."

Mattimeo whispered, Cheek looked a bit worrisome at his comrade, then Mattimeo returned back to reality. He glanced around the courtyard.

"What happened?"

Cheek gave the Warrior a look of puzzlement, how did Mattimeo not know what had happened? It just happened moments ago. Cheek needed to know if Mattimeo was faking it, or if he was being serious.

"Matti, just a moment ago, do you remember what happened? Your eyes widened, you became stiff, and your fur turned pal, like you saw a ghost."

Mattimeo sat back down, he resumed eating his apple slices.

"Yeah, you could say that. Well, I didn't see a ghost, but I know I heard one, it was Martin the Warrior. It all came to me in a flash. What I remember Martin saying to me was Nikos was in the East heading towards Redwall as we speak."

Cheek got up and summoned a small council meeting. The beasts who attended the meeting were Matthias, Sam, Elmtail, Honeycomb, Mattimeo, and Cheek. Matthias was told the skinny by what Mattimeo relayed to Cheek.

"So Martin sent my son a warning that Nikos is headed to the Abbey as we speak?"

Matthias asked his old friend, the otter. Cheek nodded, Matthias knew Cheek was telling the truth. In their circle, Mattimeo was the first to speak.

"Everybeast, we need to go East, now. If we dawdle on it for too long, the fox and his new horde will come here and burn our home to the ground, I cannot let that happen, neither can you all."

Mattimeo explained, he turned to his father.

"Dad, come with us, come with my crew and I, we can both but that wretched creature out of our lives."

"I would love to accompany you, Mattimeo. But my duties as Abbot stay here, I'm sorry. I've put up my fighting ways and now lead a life of peace and prosperity."

Mattimeo knew there was no point in arguing with his father.

"Right, then. It'll be me, Sam, Cheek, Elmtail, and Honeycomb who travel East to fight the fox."

"Yes, and I have a good feeling it won't be just you five to go after Nikos."

Mattimeo looked at his father, he remembered the many allies Redwall had.

At one of Redwall's many allies, Cregga Rose Eyes was crying up a storm. The fussy baby badger was a pawful, even for the nanny hares, whom were good with babes and young ones.

"Deary me, this little one won't stop cryin'!"

The nanny hare exclaimed, upon hearing the loud wails, three hares barged in the room.

"What is bally blazes is goin' on here?!"

One of them asked. The nanny hare explained that she could Cregga to calm down, that was until Orlando shuffled in. He sat down in a rocking chair.

"Let me see, the badgerbabe."

He whispered, the nanny hare quickly gave Orlando the fussy baby, he spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

"There, there. It will all be fine."

Hearing the gruff baritone voice of Orlando, calmed the baby Cregga and she dozed of to sleep. The nanny hare was dumbstruck, she was extremely good with babies, but she had been working with harebabes.

"My word, I think little baby Cregga Rose Eyes wants to be with you."

Orlando gave the hare a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you, ma'am, unfortunately, I have no clue on how long my seasons can last, I may croak at any moment."

"Sir, you aren't a ball hoppin' frog, your a great striped badger."

Said one of the soldiers, Orlando gave the hare an unamused glance.

"It's just an expression."

The hare rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh right, sir. Sorry, sir."

The hare said apologetically, but Orlando already forgave the hare and dismissed him the rest. Orlando's eyes watered as he watched the baby sleep. She reminded him of Auma when she was that age.

"When I'm gone, you will be destined for greatness, little Cregga."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friar Jube packed rations for the warriors journey to the Eastern Woods, he loaded their haversacks with scones, a variety of fruits, pasties, oatcakes, and filled their canteens with fresh mint tea. The five woodlanders lined up and grabbed their sacks, eaching having an equal share of food. They all each thanked Jube and were off. They all wore red short cloaks and branded their weapons. Matthias gave his son a hug, tears rolled down his eyes.

"I love you, son. I know you must do this, I hope you return safe."

Mattimeo felt the tear press onto his furry cheek, the warrior smiled at his father.

"I'll be fine, dad. Really, I will."

"I know, I know."

The two said their goodbyes and the Warriors of Redwall began their perilous journey to finally put an end to the evil reign of Nikos.

Meanwhile, as Mattimeo and his crew were off, the Guosim's new Log-a-Log, Flugg's son, Bandah. He was a well respected leader, still green around the ears but, he could pull his weight, he was a loving beast towards his family and his tribe. Near the stream bank, the Guosim Cook, Vala was whipping up something special for the shrews. She was stewing up a large cauldron of potato and onion soup. A hearty meal for any warrior, Guosim or no Guosim. It was a plentiful and flavorful soup, it make your eyes sparkle, and make your fur shine. She scooped out heaps of the stuff into wooden bowls and she called out.

"Logalogalogalog! Lunch is served!"

Everybeast of the Guosim lined up for soup. Little ones and elders first, a shrewbabe raised his bowl high over his head and spoke very softly.

"May I have some?"

He asked, Vala laughed and replied.

"Oh little one, the entire tribe is gettin' my soup, no need to ask!"

She poured the hot contents into the young ones bowl, he trotted off and sat next to his friends near the stream. After the members were all full, they packed up their tents and began marching East, there were reports of an evil looking lizard. It was at Redwall's location and retreated East. Balah was determined to find this scourge and purge it from the country. What Balah didn't know was his target had plenty of fighters at their leisure.

Like thunderbolts, Gando and his scouts surveyed the area, the lizard branded a long trident. Flickering his tongue in and out, called out to the lizards high up in the trees.

"Any thing, boysss?"

Gando hissed out, one lizards scurried down a tall treetrunk and saluted his leader.

"No, ssssir. Everything ssseemss to be very quiet."

"Hmmm, good. Let'ss report back."

The lizards saluted Gando and the two ran back to Nikos. Nikos rested on a tree, twirling a dagger, impatiently. In the corner of his eye he saw Gando and the scout.

"Have you beasts found out anything?"

Nikos asked his partners, the lizards made their report, and told him it was all clear where they surveyed. Nikos sheathed the dagger and cupped his paws around his mouth.

"Everybeast listen up, we are moving out. Pack up your belongings and let's march!"

The creatures did as they were bidded and the followed their leader. Gando nodded to Nikos and ran further back to Mandus to report what he had just told Nikos.

On the outskirts of Redwall, Mattimeo walked in the lead, he took of swig from his canteen, and wiped his forehead.

"Phew, it's quite a hot day, eh?"

Sam used his bushytail as a makeshift hood.

"I'll say, luckily Jube gave us cold mint tea, for such an occasion."

Cheek, Elmtail, and Honeycomb staggered in the back. Reminiscing about cool and refreshing things: swimming in the streams, shady trees, cold cold cordial. They had their canteens laced around their necks, but they wanted to savor them. Mattimeo looked on further and saw a large sum of trees. This boosted their morality and the five all ran to the trees. It was perfect the canopy wax plentiful and they could rest up there for a spell. Sitting down and enjoying their drinks, the five were gonna need help. They knew that five of them were not enough to fight an entire army, so they had to make a few stops. But, they had to be quick, because if they daudled for too long, they could jeopardize their home and ones they love. Unknowingly to them, a dark green lizards watched them from afar.

Matthias sat in Cavern Hole, watching Tim work with Rollo. Rollo was exceeding in his studies of Loamscript. Tim did simple excises with the adolescent bankvole.

"Now, what does right and left mean in Loamscript?"

The young one proudly sang out.

"Dexter and sinister!"

Tim smiled at Rollo, and patted the bankvole on the back.

"Now, what does up and down mean?"

Rollo puffed out his chest and called out.

"Sursum and dursum!"

Tim's smile widened and nodded approvingly. Auma saw the two working well, she sat down next to Matthias.

"Look at them, Rollo will make a wonderful recorder if he keeps this up."

"Aye, that he will. I remember when he was just a dibbun, he was a little rogue. Now look at him, very obedient and determined to learn."

Said Matthias. Auma smiled at her Abbot and nodded.

"Old Constance, would be proud to see this."

Matthias looked at Auma.

"Of course she is, she's watching over us with Martin, the past warriors, Abbots and Abbesses."

"Oh right, you get so caught up in the living, you forget the dead are never truely dead."

Auma said rubbing the back of her neck. She then brought up the subject of her father.

"I wonder how my dad is?"

Matthias turned to the large female badger and gave her a heartfelt grin.

"I don't know, but I bet he's doing just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Orlando, sat in rocking chair, napping the day away. He was still cradling baby Cregga in his arms, however, the little one was awake, and active. She glanced around the room, sucking on her thumbclaw as she saw the elderly badger snoring. The tiny one reached out with her chubby paws and tugged on the badger's scruffy chin. The Lord of Salamandastron snorted awake and saw the little mischief maker giggling at him. He soon heard her stomach rumble and he looked at her.

"Are you hungry, young one?"

Though she couldn't talk, the baby babbled to the badger. Orlando grinned at the baby badger.

"I think that is a yes."

Orlando had brought Cregga and himself down to the kitchens were the Chef of Salamandstron was whipping up something. Orlando knocked on the door and peeked his head through the doorway. The chef was a jolly old hare, short, and wide. The cook hare saw his Lord come in and he spoke in a dignified manner.

"Orlando, sir! I see you've brought little baby Cregga with ya, eh? Lemme guess, you two need some foods in ya stomachbags, wot?"

"That's why we are here."

Clapping two floury paws together, the hare kneaded dough and he spreaded blackberry preserve over them. He then folded the dough, cut them in half, and placed them in the stone oven. After the dough had properly cooked, the cook hare presented two golden brown blackberry buns to the two badgers.

"Best to let them cool for a moment, sir. Don't want little missy burnin' her mouth or paws."

Orlando nodded, but Cregga was starved she squirmed in Orlando's arms, wanting the bun. However, her struggled were futile, due to the fact that Orlando had an iron grip. He propped her up on her hind paws and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Cregga, you get your food, please wait."

The baby didn't want to wait, She persisted and kept wiggling around. Orlando was not a beast to give up easily, je remember back in his younger seasons, Auma behaved the same way that Cregga was. Cregga then started to get fussy, the baby badger started kicking her legs and trying even harder to break from Orlando's iron grip. Orlando chuckled to the baby and hare.

"Oohohoho, looks like we've got ourselves a fighter."

"I'll say, I can tell that one will be an outstanding Badgerlord, wot."

Orlando nodded in agreement, then the cook said the buns had finished cooling, Orlando reached over and grabbed his and Cregga's bun. Sticky blackberry preserve plastered the baby's bottom lip and chin. Orlando couldn't help but smile. He took a wet cloth and wiped the baby's face clean. Cregga didn't seem to mind, she was enjoying her food. After the two had eaten, Cregga started to get sleepy. She let out a tiny yawn, her eyelids becoming heavy. Orlando whispered to the cook hare.

"Time to put this one to bed."

The jolly hare nodded to Orlando. The elderly badger had brought baby Cregga back to the nursery and he set her down in her bassinet. The old badger kissed the tiny one's forehead and quietly snuck out of the room.

The lizard that was spying on Mattimeo and crew returned back to Gando. Gando was feasting upon live insects and saw his brethern make it back.

"Hello, report."

The lizard saluted with long tail.

"Ssir, I've just sssaw a mousssse, an otter, and three sssquirrelssss headed our way. They were all armed with weaponssss, the moussssse carried a broadssword, the otter branded a macsse and chain. The firsst ssquirrel wielded long daggers, the ssecond one is wielding an axsse, and the female one is wielding sssome sssort of ssspear."

Gando swallowed a mouth of live grasshoppers and then spoke.

"Ulp! I'll report this to Mandus, straight away."

Gando rushed back to where Mandus and his Raiders were. Mandus sat underneath a shady tree, with his war axe resting in his lap. He opened one eye and saw Gando standing before him.

"I've got a quick update, apparently, the creaturesss that are of the redsstone casstle have warriorss of their own. A mousssse isss leading an otter and three sssquirrellsss with him."

Mandus scoffed at Gando.

"You say that like it's a threat, what can five woodlanders do against 900 Raiders, plus the 50 Reavers, and your 15 scouts?"

Gando's tongue flickered back and forth and bowed.

"My apologies, my Lord. Yes, five is no match for us, but they may bring help with them."

"Help? Ha! Redwall has plenty of allies, yes. But they are scattered across the country, it would take seasons to round up all of their help. They're better off fighting us by themselves than rounding up their allies to find and attack us. Besides, Nikos and the Reavers will take of them, and any loose ends."

Mandus said as he tapped the doubled headed axe blade. Gando took one last bow.

"Of coursse, my masster. I will be off."

"Alright, dismissed."

Gando ran back to his scouts.

a bit further than Gando and his scouts, Nikos and his Reavers were a few miles from Mattimeo and the band of warriors. Nikos looked at his new comrades. They had heard where Mattimeo and his friends were at.

"Alright, we've got to lay a surprise attack on them. We end their miserable lives, we can burn Redwall to the ground."

The fox whispered to his fighters. He took his crossbow off of him and signalled his beasts to move out. Nikos smiled evilly from cheek to cheek.

"Here I come, Mattimeo. Nikos the Reaver will have your head."

At Mattimeo's camp, the team of woodlanders dusted off their clothes and started to march again. Mattimeo took one last swig of tea from his canteen and caught up to the rest. Cheek looked at his leader.

"So, where is the Guosim?"

"Well, Cheek. From what I can remember, somewhere Northwest or Northeast. I cannot recall, they've been gone for nearly five seasons."

Sam chimmed in the conversation.

"Well where ever they are, I have a feeling the now about our little feud with Nikos."

"I hope you're right, Sam. I sure do hope that you are right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matthias, Cornflower, Tess, Tim, Auma, and Rollo were eating a late lunch outside in the orchard. The meal of the day was summer salad, mulberry muffins, white cheese, candied chestnuts, and a medly of fried mushrooms and steamed potatoes. As the dwellers were dining on their meal, Julian the Poet flew down and did a curtsy to them.

"Why hello, Abbot Matthias.

I see you and your creatures are having a bit of a feast.

May I sit down with you and have some,

Once my stomach is filled I'll fly back up to Warbeak Loft,

And see who or what is coming our way.

It's the thing I can do, at least."

Matthias chuckled at Julian and offered his owl companion a few mulberry muffins. The owl clacked hos beak in wonderment. Matthias set the plate down and Julian started wolfing it down, as if he was in a famine. Matthias shook his head and chuckled.

"Like father, like son."

"More like Basil Stag Hare."

Said Cornflower, but behind her was the old retired hare himself. Walking with a cane, he whistled and took a bow.

"Did somebeast say my name?"

He asked the much younger beasts. Cornflower gave the hare a warm grin and spoke.

"No Basil, we were just saying that Julian is like you when it comes to food."

Basil sat down, his cane in his lap. The hare squinted his eyes and watched the owl engorge himself on the muffins.

"Hmph, that's not like me at all, I'm a well know glutton, that's for bally sure, but I don't have a beak, feathers, or talons. And I certainly don't eat like that. I am more dignifed in my ways of tasting the culinary arts."

Matthias scoffed at Basil's remark and gave the retired Foot Soldier a smug grin.

"Right, Basil, right. I've seen you stuff your cheeks like a squirrel storing nuts for winter."

"That's because, ol' bean, I was very hungry, very famished."

Matthias crossed his arms and scoffed again.

"You're always very hungry, if you had it your way you'd make sure you had a meal every five minutes."

"No I wouldn't I'd make sure everyday would be a feast for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Cornflower wanted to get in the conversation.

"Yeah, for you."

Basil's ears perked him.

"My word, I may be a glutton, but I can't eat all that bally food, even if I tried."

"Oh Basil, if you found a way to, you would."

Matthias said chuckling. The beasts all shared a laugh with each other. Then Basil had gotten serious.

"Any word on Mattimeo or the rest?"

Matthias shook his head and asked their owl friend.

"Not yet, but I think Julian or one of the sparrows might have some incite."

Licking the last crumb from his beak, Julian looked down to Matthias and Basil.

"Well, I can sat this.

Danger is drawing near to them,

The fox, Nikos is lusting to bring fear in them.

He commands an army called the Reavers

A group of vile ruffians and heathens

They'll be on their way in a matter of days or seasons.

They drawing closer to Mattimeo and his friends.

If someone or something doesn't help them,

It will be their end."

Matthias scratched his chin and stood, he ordered Julian to take a small flock of sparrows with him and go to warn Orlando and the Long Patrol hares. Julian bowed and took to the air, the monarch of the sky and rounded up a few sparrows to fly to Salamandastron. Matthias tucked his paws in his sleeves and watched as the birds flew west.

Nikos and a small score of Reavers slunk through shadows of the thick foliage, determined to put the bolt that rest on his crossbow in the brain of Mattimeo. Nikos couldn't contain his excitement, his cloak flutter as he ran woth his Reavers. He imagined what the looks of shock and surprise on Sam, Cheek, Elmtail, and Honeycomb's face whencthey saw their beloved Redwall Warrior quickly get slain by an unsuspecting assassin. Srawing nearer and nearer to Mattimeo's location, Nikos and the reavers stopped running and slinked through the woodlands as quietly as they could. Surrounding the warriors, five to twenty, Nikos and his Second-in-Command, a tall and muscular rat named Djano, clad in a dark blue cloak and adder belt smiled at their prey. Nikos licked his lips and chuckled under his breath. Djano carefully drew his sabre and looked at his Chief in wonderment. Nikos whispered to himself.

"Goodbye, mousy warrior."

With his index claw hovering over the trigger, he was about to pierce the bolt right through his adversary's eyes, but suddenly a shower of small arrows rained down on them, killing at least three Reavers, and wounding five including Djano. Djano was taken by surprise as a small arrow protruded from his left paw, then the Reavers heard many voices cry out.

"Logalogalogalog!"

About twenty, no thirty Guosim shrews stampeded through the woods to get to the Reavers, in the lead was Balah who was running faster than any of the shrews. Raising his short rapier up high he shouted out.

"Death to all vermin!"

More tiny arrows flew through the trees and killed and wounded even more Reavers, Nikos slung the crossbow over his shoulders and drew his curved sword. The fox gritted his teeth in anger, those stupid shrews ruined everything for him! Diano pulled the arrow from his paw, and winced in pain, he turned to Nikos who was stewing in his anger.

"Chief, Chief! We gotta get out of here!"

Nikos finally came back to reality and looked at his rat. He nodded and shouted out.

"Everybeast, retreat! Back to the camps!"

With the remaining Reavers fleeing for their lives, Nikos and Djano stayed behind for a short awhile to make sure that the surviving Reavers were making it back. Then they saw Mattimeo and his band pick up their weapons, Mattimeo saw Nikos and ran after him. The anger and determination in Matti's eyes was far greater than Nikos', The two began clashing swords! Zing, cling, shang! The swords rang out through the forest, Mattimeo jumped up and slashed through the bandages around Nikos' eye, cutting it even deeper than before. Cupping a free paw around his wound, Nikos staggered back and growled at Mattimeo.

"You haven't seen the last of me, mouse. I will have my revenge upon you and Redwall. You will all burn in Hellgates!"

He growled right before retreating with his comrades. Mattimeo held the sword in both paws and shouted out.

"Come back and fight, you yellow hide coward! I barely even scratched you!"

Djano was in the middle of a fight with Sam, the two danced around each other, blades flying through the air. Djano smiled devillishly. He knew he'd get praise if he brought in the head of one of Mattimeo's friends. As rat and squirrel fought, the butt of a spear handle came flying through the air, and it knocked out Djano cold. The one who threw it was Elmtail, he smiled in satisfaction, Sam waves to him and Elmtail ran towards Sam and his fallen enemy.

"Thanks, but I could have gotten him."

"I know, I wanted to keep him alive, for questioning."

Mattimeo put his sword back in his scabbard and looked down at the unconscious figure. Elmtail explained that keeping him as prisoner might come in useful, see how many beasts Nikos commands, and see how many are after them. The five beasts all tied the the heathen to a large sycamore and then thanked their Guosim brethern, Balah gave Mattimeo a high five and chuckled.

"Just doin' our duties as Guosim shrews."

He said blushing red and pink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nikos and the remaining Reavers made it safely back to their camp, far away from Mattimeo, his crew, and the Guosim. The fox glanced around and saw that Djano was left behind. One Reaver, a stoat came up to his leader and demanded they get Djano back. Nikos forbade it was too risky to return their. The stoat gritted his teeth and drew his sword.

"We go back now! We take all of our fighters here and go!"

"No, we need time to think and plan our next attack!"

This angered the stoat to no end, so he raced towards his leader, with sword in paw. The stoat slashed at Niko's neck, but the fox quickly jumped back and stabbed the stoat right in the stomach. Nikos pulled the sword from the stoat's abdomen and turned to the others.

"Does anyone else want to join him in Hellgates?!"

He shouted, the other Reavers all shook their heads. Nikos wiped the bloodstains from his swords on the grass and sheathed it. He went to be by himself, but before he needed some solitary, he turned to his horde one last time.

"We wait until Mandus gets here."

Nikos stated as he went for solitary.

On the rooftop battlements, a few sentry mice spotted a flock of red fewthered birds gliding down towards the Abbey. On closer inspection it was Stryk Redkite. The bird flew down into the center of the orchard and everybeast gathered around her, the huge rusty colored bird clacked her beak.

"Arraugh! Hello, Habbey Dwellers, it me, Stryk Redkite.

Matthias bowed to the colossal sized predator, Stryk searched around the area, and then looked down at the smaller creatures.

"Where-a, Habbot, Sis-sis May, and Miss-iss Churchmouse, Condflounder?"

"That's Cornflower, and they've passed away, however, they died peacefully."

Cornflower said to the bird of immense size. Then two other redkites landed, a large male, and a juvenile bird. The birds did a curtsy to the Redwallers.

"This remember this bird, it Skine, him husband, and you all remember eggchick, May. She no longer eggchick."

Matthias nodded to the family of mountain birds, and greeted himself to the others.

"Ackhaaah! Skine and eggchick thirsty for water drinks!"

Matthias chuckled at the colossal sized birds.

"I'll go get you some refreshments."

Said the Abbot as he excused him and few others to bring barrels of water for them. Cornflower sat next to the redkite.

"It's so glad for you to have reunited with us and for you to have found a family."

"Auughwah! Yes, Condflounder. Me, Stryk Redkite, am plenty grateful for husband, and eggchicks."

Cornflower giggled and patted the tall one's wing. Near the pond of the Abbey, Matthias and the rest rolled out a large empty barrel but Mandalor spread his wings, he didn't need any sort of container, he simply bent down and drank from the river itself. Windflow and Sunstorm copied their dad. Matthias had the ones who rolled out the barrel to be returned to the cellars.

Getting a large dose of water splashed on him, Djano sputtered out and looked around. He noticed he was tied down to a tree, the rat struggled but his efforts were futile. Mattimeo, Sam, and Elmtail sat in a semi-circle. The rat tried to struggle free again, Elmtail got up and delievered a swift kick to the vermin's chest.

"Is that the best you got?"

Djano taunted. Mattimeo and the rest were not interested in stupid games.

"You're one of Nikos' henchbeasts, aren't you? Tell me how many vermin are at his disposal?"

Mattimeo questioned the rat, however, Djano gave his captors a devious grin and spoke in a threatening tone.

"You, hehehe. You idiots, you are all gonna die, we have plenty of fighters at our leisure to find you and kill you all. Hahahaha! You have no idea, what you are in for. You will die slow, you will scream for mercy, if you kill me here and now, you will feel the wrath of Nikos and the wrath of the Great Mandus, soon to be Emperor of the East and West. I am Djano, trusty Right Paw of Nikos, and loyal servant of Ma—!"

His threat was cut short from an arrow to the head by Balah. Sam turned to Mattimeo then back to the dead rat.

"What should we do with his body?"

"Leave it, for some hungry snake. He doesn't deserve to be buried."

Sam nodded, he sliced through the ropes with a small dagger, the crew of warriors left the rat's corpse to be eaten by a hungry predator.

Julian and the sparrows were gaining closer to Slamandastron, on the mountain, a few hares waved to the flying beasts. Julian and the sparrows landed right near the hares, the wind from their wings almost knocking the hares over.

"Our sincere apologies, my loyal hares,

I have some news to relay to you,

It is about Mattimeo and his crew,

They are being hunted by more vermin,

A large rat with an axe is on their tail,

If we don't help them, they will be in peril."

The lead hare twiddled with his whiskers.

"Hmm, I shall see Lord Orlando, he may know what to do."

Julian hooted in happiness, as the hares went back inside Salamandstron. Inside the bader mountain, Orlando was sitting in his chair, rocking back and forth. The hares let themselves in and reported what was going on. Orlando stood up, hobbling to the window, he took in a deep breath, then turned to his fighters.

"Arrange a meeting, I will there shortly."

Orlando said to the young and spry hare. The hare bowed and hopped away. Orlando turned his gaze back to the window, the outside view was very beautiful, the land was covered in golden plains, they danced in the winds of the West.

"Mattimeo, I may not be able to fight with you, but I will do all I can to help."

Orlando whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every able bodied hare was to report to the war room, Orlando eventually made it in the room. The Long Patrol limed up in rows of 10 and made a makeshift aisle for Orlando. The badger hobbled to his chair and sat down, he announced that Mattimeo and his band of fighters were outnumbered and he asked how many hares would volunteer to help the mouse. The hares looked at each other and raised their paws, this made Orlando smile and he nodded at his companions.

"Alright, it is agreed, you will go help Mattimeo."

"However, some of you blinkin' hares, will have to stay here and defend Salamandastron from any vermin raids. I recommend we take half of our fighters East. That way, Mattimeo and his lot will have plenty ot reinforcements and Salamandastron shall be well guarded."

Orlando rubbed his chin, he agreed with what Halsbrook said. The Lord of The mountain sat up and dismissed his creatures, the hares saluted their master and walked in straight lines. Halsbrook was the last to leave, meanwhile in the nusery. Cregga was beginning to crawl around the floor, she crawled to a baby hare who was playing with a wooden figure. The baby hare babbled in delight as he played with the figurine and little Cregga went to investigate. When the baby badger had finally made it to the hare, she sat down, holding her footpaws, and rocked back and forth. The tiny hare was skeptical about the newcomer, but he decided to share his toy with the baby badger. The hare's name was Eyebright. Little did both beasts know, that when the two would grow up, they would be good friends and excellent partners on the battlefield.

Mattimeo and the crew decided to have a late lunch. Cheek brought back a net full of water shrimps, the sack weighed about 50 pounds, but being the strong strapping otter that Sandra married, it felt like five to him. The Guosim cooked nodded at what Cheek had fished out. Brandishing a ladle and large cooking pot, he asked for Cheek to dump a quarter of the shrimps in the cauldron, Cheek nodded and did as the shrew needed of him, next the cook chopped up some celery, carrots, onions, and rutabaga. He threw those in the stewing pot. Then the shrew gathered a large bucket of water and carefully poured the liquid into the cauldron. The vegetables and shrimps danced around in the water, for add flavor, the shrew added some thyme, rosemary, and some salt. The cook began stirring the cauldron slowly, he turned and faced his comrades.

"I advise you to snack on an apple or a scone, this may a while."

He said to hungry beasts. Mattimeo nodded then looked up to the sky. The day was a perfect 70 degrees, the wind blew lightly and there was shade all around them to keep them cool. After an hour or so, the soup began to bubble, the water turned from clear to a reddish pink. The cook shrew got up and shouted the Guosim war cry. Lunch was ready. Everybeast lined up with wooden bowls and spoons in paws and they all got a heaping scoop of freshwater shrimp stew. Mattimeo sat down on a flat rock, Sam sat on a tuft of grass, Cheek, Elmtail, and Honeycomb sat down on a large log that had fallen from a lightning strike. Mattimeo took a sip of the soup and his eyes buldged with excitment. It felt like his tastebuds were singing in a heavenly choir. The various flavors danced around in Mattimeo mouth, he swallowed then took another spoonful of soup. This was the best soup he had ever had, all the other beasts had the same reaction, upon seeing this, the cooking shrew knew he did a great job. After eating the succlent meal, the warriors helped wash out their bowls and they packed up everything. Mattimeo stretched and dusted off his clothes.

"Is everybeast ready to go?"

Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb got up, slung their satchels and haversacks over their shoulders, and nodded. Mattimeo smiled to the left cheek and he lead his fighters to their destination. Balah and the Guosim followed behind, to keep everybeast in spirits, the shrews sang a river shanty. Though it was more appropriate to sing it on the waters.

"Ho hum,

Ho hum,

We've rowed down the widest rivers,

They make somebeasts shake and shiver,

We've braved perilous rapids,

But to use they're tame and vapid,

If I was an otter I'd swim away,

to the deep blue sea is where I'd stay,

But I'm a fightin' shrew,

So I've decided to stay that way,

And so should you,

We fought many vermin,

On both land and water,

We give their tails a hurtin',

We've skewered stoats,

Walloped weasels, and fought off foxes,

Sent them all in wooden boxes,

If I were a bird I'd fly away,

Over the cliffs and the canons,

Is where I'd stay,

But I'm a fighting shrew,

So I've decided to stay that way,

And so should you."

Mattimeo and the rest all clapped at the song the Guosim sang, it certainly made the trip more entertaining, however their fun rudely ended when the warriors were ambushed by a tribe of unknown beasts. Mattimeo drew his sword, a stone arrow pinged off of the center of the blade.

"Ambush, everybeast find cover now!"

He ordered, the other drew their weapons, and began setting up a perimeter. Even though the woodlanders were more than ready to battle off any enemy creatures, they couldn't see where their enemies were, all they heard were scrwtching sounds, hissing noises, and the sounds of arms and legs scurring about. Soon a barage of stones flew directly at the warriors and at least half of them were knocked out cold, Cheek was one of the unlucky ones to get hit. Leaving only Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Honeycomb, Balah, and a small pawful of shrews still up. Then in a flash a spear but smacked Mattimeo right between the eyes, everything went dark for him, and soon the rest followed. They had no idea what attacked them, but the last thing they heard before losing consciousness was the sounds of hissing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mandus had finally caught back up with Nikos and the reavers, the greatrat used his axe as a walking stick, he saw Nikos sitting underneath a large shady tree and he went to sit down next to the fox. Nikos opened his eyes and looked at his commander staring directly at him. Nikos made his report to Mandus.

"We tried taking Mattimeo out, but he had help, a group of fighters, about fifty came and ambushed us. I and a few of the Reavers mananged to escape, Djano, and a few others weren't so lucky. We could go back for them, there were too many of the imps."

Nikos reported. Tapping his axe's handle, Mandus needed more information on how many fighters were at Nikos' side and who were the fighters that countered.

"Shrews, Mattimeo and his friends had an army of shrews at their disposal. Little annoyances, too many ofvus to hold off. One to at least twenty shrews is no problem, but double that and you've got majot trouble. We had to retreat, nowcwe can show those woodlanders what for, right?"

Mandus quickly got up and pointed his axe right at Nikos' throat. Nikos stiffened with fear as Mandus gave his subject a death glare.

"You, ran away from a group of shrews?"

He questioned, Nikos' eyes shifted up and down, from the axe inches from his jugular to the angry stare of Mandus.

"Are you kidding me, you retreated from shrews? Tiny impudent imps? Hah, you ran away from pint sized critters, creatures that could be killed in the masses of a single sword stroke? You and your fighters ran away from shrews? I should kill you where you sit, fox. However, I will give you another chance, in order to redeem yourself in my eyes, you must go back, find Mattimeo, slay him, and those impudent little wretches. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Nikos said hesitantly, Mandus lowered the axe's blade from Nikos' throat, and he walked back to his Raiders. With his back turned Nikos gave Mandus a death stare, how dare he try and raise a paw against Nikos! Nikos was no longer out for helping Mandus take out Redwall, he was now more interested in gaining total control of both the Reavers and the Raiders. The fox's fist trembled and his fangs chattered, he would find a way to seize control of both armies, but at the moment he would be a loyal subject to Mandus. Nikos got up, popped a kink from his neck and walked back to the Reavers.

Matthias sat with Stryk catching up on the things she's done in the past eight seasons.

"Kaaw! Habbot Mattmise, Stryk Redkite has plenty of stories to share with you."

The tall rusty bird cawed out, Matthias chuckled, he wanted to know. So, Stryk told the story of how she met her husband and soon became a family.

"After Stryk Redkite flew back to mountaintops, she met bird like herself, another mountain kite. I asked, 'who are you,' and he say, 'I am Skine, guardian of mountain.' Me knew he was the one for Stryk, then after me got to know him, Stryk Redkite laid egg, then soon after, eggchick born. We name her May. Now we here."

"Indeed my friend, indeed."

Matthias chuckled out, the two saw Julian and his flock of sparrows return, they flew down the orchard and greeted Matthias and Stryk.

"Hello, Matthias, I have returned from my task,

Now I need to stand in the shade,

Is where I'll bask."

Stryk looked to Matthias then back to Julian.

"Why he talk like that?"

She asked in a annoyed tone. Julian did a hopskip and bowed to the large predator.

"Why pray do you suppose,

My father was the master of poetry and prose,

I take a lot after my predecessor,

Now that he has flown to the golden sky,

I am his successor."

Stryk did a small dance of frustration at the owl.

"Kaww, stop talking like that, it's giving Stryk a bad headache!"

Matthias turned to Julian the Poet.

"I think you may want to go my friend, Stryk isn't one for the arts."

"As you wish, Matthias."

Julian said before taking to the air. The two creatures watched as the owl and sparrows flew into Warbeak Loft. Matthias placed both paws in his habit sleeves and sighed deeply.

"Oh how I hope Mattimeo and the rest are safe."

Matthias said in a concerning voice.

Mattimeo and the rest finally came to, they instanly noticed the nooses tightly fastened around necks, staring directly at Mattimeo and his company were lizards, about roughly the same height as a squirrel. One of the lizards stood staring directly at Mattimeo with his beady little eyes and flicked his tongue in and out. The stink of swamp was infused with the ropes, making it breath with out getting a whiff of swamp. Mattimeo noticed his sword, Sam's long daggers, Elmtail's single bladed axe, Cheek's mace and chain, and Honeycomb's spear, as well as the shrews' short rapiers, slings, bows, and arrows were all in a pile. When the lizard spoke, he talked in a high pitched squeak.

"Eekeehehehe! You have been captured by the Fluggalugg Brigade, I am Snivvel, leader of the tribe of striped back lizards, we help capture sillybeasts such as you, and Snivvel takes them to Fluggalugg! Eekehehehe!"

The imp sang out as he preformed a mad hopskip. The in the distance, everybeast heard the sounds of loud thumping and croaking. Mattimeo sighed in frustration, toads, he thought to himself. A small clan of large toads came hopping their way to Snivvel and his captives, the largest toad, wearing a torn red cloak, and wielding a scepter waddled closer towards the prisoners. When thectowd spoke, it sounded like something was lodged deep in his throat.

"Groooak! I am Fluggalugg, and you are all dinner slaves, those who do not work or are weak, will br eaten."

The toad scanned around and saw the shrews, the evil amphibian licked his lips and produced a devious smile on his warty lips.

"I like me some shrews to snack on."

He said with an evil croak. Mattimeo looked at the foul creature with a venomous stare. The fighters of Mossflower would have to find away to escape the clutches from these foul beasts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Snivvel, Fluggalugg, and the other foul smelling denizens of the swamplands forcefully stood Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb up along with the shrews of the Guosim. Fluggalugg hopped up on a large boulder and croaked out his plan.

"Crooowuk! Filthy furbeasts will accompany me on journey back to marshlands, there furbeasts will be my feeding slaves, if they don't obey, I eat them raw. Ooohrk"

Snivvel was in charge of Mattimeo's noose, the reptilian bully forcefully tugged on the mouse's rope, causing the mouse to cough and gag. Snivvel laughed at Mattimeo's expense and taunted the bounded up woodlander.

"Oh, sillybeast alright? Does he need help breathing? Lemme tighen that up for ya!"

Snivvel cackled hysterically at Mattimeo trying to gasp for oxygen. Sam and the rest watched as Snivvel toyed with his victim, but they could do a thing either, their paws were bounded behind their back, the ropes around their necks were very short, and the lizards and toads all outnumbered them. A single tear rolled down Mattimeo's cheek, this made the slimy lizard harass Mattimeo even more.

"Ohohoho, is sillybeast gonna cry? Cry, cry for Snivvel! Eekheheheheh!"

Sam stood staring at Snivvel with a fiery rage in the pit of his belly. When he got free from those binds and toads, their would be no stopping him from getting to a Snivvel, the filthy cur. Fluggalugg raised a grimy claw in the air.

"Crowoak! Snivvel, stop this nonsense, get them to marshlands!"

"Heheh, sorry, sire. C'mon, Snivvel will show you to your new homes!"

Snivvel cackled. He tugged on Mattimeo's rope, which caused the Champion of Redwall to stagger. Soon Sam and the rest followed behind. They were being lead somewhere Southeast, away from their destination, jeopardizing their mission for Redwall. Mattimeo fought the urge to try and break free from his binds and kill Snivvel in cold blood, but Snivvel prodded a spear right into Mattimeo's side, the mouse winced as the tip of the spear tickled his ribs.

General Halsbrook, had his platoon of hares ready, approximately 100 hares were ready to march to the East where Mattimeo was currently located. Brandishing his rapier, Halsbrook twitched his nose, then pointed into the air.

"Company! Attenshun! Forward march!"

He barked out, the hare stood to attention, and began marching. Each hares paw thumped in unison as they paraded from Salamandastron. General Halsbrook, Colonel Nycolas, Colonel Humphrey, Major Bennison, and Lieutenant Gorrdyn were the ones leading their fighters. Each platoon of hares specialized in a different tactic: Colonel Nycolas' platoon's speciality was reconnaissance, espionage, and guerilla war. Colonel Humphrey's platoon specialized in demolitions such as beast made landslides, destruction of enemy territory, and other destructive endeavors. Major Bennison's hares were gifted in the mapmaking and strategy. Finally, Lieutenant Gorrdyn's hares were good at foreign translations, and were considered the bards. Using his rapier as a walking stick, Halsbrook wiped the sweat from his brow. He popped the cork from his water canteen and started sipping on it.

"Oh, bally hot, don'tcha know. Rather be drinkin' good ol' Salamandastron Cider, wot."

The hare close to Halsbrook was Nycolas.

"I whole heartedly agree, sir. But as they say, 'stay hydrated.'"

"Of course, of course, ol' sport."

The Long Patrol pressed onward, marching for a couple of hours, it was time to take a rest. Sitting in the tall golden grass, the Long Patrol scattered around, laid down picnic blankets, took off their satchels and haversacks, and began dining on lunch. The hares were packed with all sorts of delectable goodies from Salamandstron, mushroom gravy pasties, bilberry muffins, differently colored thick chunks of cheese, honey roasted acorns and chestnuts, and apples caramelized in honey. Halsbrook took bite of pasty, his buck teeth doing tremendous damage to the item. The old General's body trembled in delight, he coulde never ever get tired of Salamandastron cooking, nor that of Redwall's. After swallowing the succulent bite of pasty, Halsbrook produced a hankerchief, he wiped his whiskers of gravy stains, and crumbs. After the General finished his lunch, he dusted the specs of dirt and dust from his officers coat and rounded the rest up.

"Alright, company, attenshun!"

Everybeast stopped what they were doing, quickly packed their things, and stood to attention.

"Forward march!"

The hares continued forwards to their destination.

Meanwhile, Mattimeo and company were getting closer to the Eastern marshlands, the thick dank odor of swamp filled their nostrils, the air became heavy and moist, and the sounds of dragonflies buzzing, frogs and toads croaking, and the swamps bubbling. Sam and the squirrels all wrinkled their noses in disgust, you had to be a toad or any other creature to live in the dank old place. Still being the annoying tormentor, Snivvel kept prodding his spear tip into Mattimeo's rip, until he punctured through fur and skin, and a small trickle of blood ran down the side. Mattimeo made a small grunt in pain, hating the lizard even more. Snivvel then began verbally and physically tormenting the mouse.

"Aww, does it hurt for sillybeast? Lemme make it better."

Snivvel kept on poking at the wound with his spear. Mattimeo bit down on his lower lip until blood trickled from his chin. Though Mattimeo could say anything, he imagined him being free from the binds, from these foul denizens, pixking up his sword slashing everyone elses binds, killing Fluggalugg in one sword stab, and throwing Snivvel in an area full of quicksand. But alas, it was just wishful thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Mattimeo and his crew of warriors were captured, Nikos and the Reavers were in pursuit of their targets. Nikos and a random weasel lead the vermin through the parade grounds, the fox turned back and sawchis comrades getting tired. He walked back a few paces, Nikos told his fighters they'd rest for a while. Nikos sat along in a semicircle with his high ranking vermin. This was as good as any to address his plans against Mandus and the Redwallers. Nikos leaned in closer and spoke softly to his inner circle of companions.

"Listen, I need to keep this on the down low, but I think Mandus is planning on selling us out to another horde. Last time, I was taking a power nap underneath the pine trees, and overheard him laughing to himself, saying that were all a bunch of gullible fools, and that once he's done leading us West, he would then rendezvous with another horde of vermin, and take us in as slaves. If I was your boss, I'd make sure we'd stay far from the vermin he's planning on rendezvousing with. We'd head straight West to Redwall. Where we could exact our revenge upon that dreaded place. But, please keep this to yourselves, the others may be traitors and spies, and I know you lot aren't going to stab me in the back. Right?"

The fox asked his cohorts, the vermin all murmured to one another and then spoke.

"No, Chief. We'd never betray you, not in a million seasons."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it. It's rare to find loyal vermin these days."

Nikos said displaying a fake sincere smile. The fox got up and stretched.

"Yaaaw, right, I'll be up ahead for a bit, gonna survey the land for anything suspicious, righto. You six, enjoy your vittles."

As soon as Nikos was out of earshot, the dastardly fox chuckled under his breath.

"Fools, gullible fools."

The toads and stripe back lizards had finally made it to their desination. They unbounded their prisoners, but shortly after, they chucked them all in a pit full of mucky grey water that went up to their ankles. The walls were coated in mud, wet sand, and sludge. The only thing that blocked their escape was a trap door made from many reeds. Mattimeo, Sam, and Cheek with at least five shrews were tossed in the first prison pit. Elmtail, Honeycomb, Balah, and at least five other shrews were lobbed in the second pit. For the third, a majority of shrews were tossed in, due to their small stature. Fluggalugg produced a warty smile across his wicked lips and laughed out loud.

"Crohohohoak! These beasts will make excellent slaves, those who don't work, will be eaten!"

He hissed out, the toad Chieftain went away to his quarters, leaving Snivvel, and a few toads to watch over the prisoners. It was miserable in the pits, the stench of rotted water and plants filled the air, the walls were extremely slimy, and sunlight barely even broke through. Sam and Cheek were thinking pessimistic thoughts, they felt like their journey had came to a screeching halt, and that Redwall was doomed forever, but Mattimeo had other plans. The Champion knew they weren't gonna be slaves or food to some stupid and ugly toad. In thr next pit over, Elmtail was thinking the same idea as Mattimeo. Mattimeo made himself a makeshift seat in the muddy walls, as soon as he sat down, his body shivered as the squelching mud squished on his back. After getting accustomed to the area, Mattimeo didn't seem to mind it. He looked up at the reed trap door. Then back to his friends. He signalled them to lean in closer. Both Sam and Cheek were hesitant to get on their knees and get even deeper in the muddy water, but they overcame it and slowly lowered themselves down, feeling the cold and unpleasant waters ripple through their fur.

"Okay, I think've got a plan of escape. Tonight when the toads and lizards are all asleep, Sam will climb up on Cheek's shoulders and see how the locking mechanism works, then after Sam fiddles with the contraption, he'll climb out, help Cheek and I out, and we'll rescue the others, mind you there will probably be traps and night guards, so be on your paws. As you are freeing the others, I'll sneak around and look for our weapons. Do what you like to that fat headed toad, but the lizard called Snivvel, is mine. I'm gonna make him snivel when I'm through with him. Got it?"

The beasts with Mattimeo all nodded their heads in agreement. On the surface, Snivvel and a few toads were relieved from their duty as guards and went over to a small cave, where the weapons were being held. Snivvel laid his beady eyes on the Sword of Martin and scurried to it. The little bully picked up the sword, but his skinny arms could barely even hold for up for two seconds. The little imp hissed at the inanimate object.

"Stupid, stupid thing, Snivvel doesn't need a dumb sword. Snivvel has a spear."

Hearing the impudent lizard curse out at the sword made Mattimeo chuckle.

"Well then, at least we know, he can't wield my sword."

Mattimeo said chuckling.

Back at Mandus' camp, Gando made his report to his commander.

"Chief, I've got sssome good newsss. Our little friendsss from Redwall have been taken in assss prisonersss to sssome ssscurvy toad and a whole tribe of lizardss."

Munching on a piece of roasted woodpigeon, Mandus talked around the food in his mouth.

"Mmmph, well now. Looks like Nikos doesn't need to worry to much about trying to find the impudent ones of Redwall. Mmrph. Go tell him the news."

"Assss you wisssh, my lord."

Gando said bowing lowly and slowly walking out of Mandus' tent. The greatrat poured himself a goblet of dandelion ale and sipped at it. Mandus smiled menacingly and swirled the liquid in the cup around.

"Soon, Redwall will be mine, all mine."

Mandus whispered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun began setting in the horizon, the golden rays made the blue sky turn to a golden peach. It was almost time for Mattimeo and his crew to set their plan into action. As the heroes waited, Snivvel and his small band of lizards were on feeding duty, they carried wooden trays of old pieces of fish and stale bread, when the fiends finally made it to the pits, they dumped the scraps of food. Pieces of fish fell on the their heads and in the old grey water. Snivvel sniggered at the prisoners.

"Ekekekekeke! If you get thirsty, you're standing in it! Eekhehehehehe!"

Mattimeo's lower lip quivered, he shook his paw at the bully, but Sam placed a paw on his forearm, and he reassured him that they would escape. Mattimeo calmed down and nodded to his friend's remark. Meanwhile on the surface, Fluggalugg was gobbling down roasted fish and other former victims of his warty claws. The evil toad shoveled a combination of both roasted fish and cooked mole in his big mouth. The toad had the worst manners out of anybeast, he loudly smacked his lips, slurped down the contents, and he talked with mouthfuls of food. As he spoke, spit mixed with small fragments of meat flew from his mouth. Snivvel was making his report as the toad Chieftian ate.

"Grrorooak! Make your report!"

Snivvel wiped the spit and chewed up pieces of meat from his face.

"Erm, yes! Those sillybeasts are still down there, we just fed them. Nothing new, yet."

"Urroak! Well then, tomorrow, we put those stupid beasts to work, those who refuse will be eaten. Dismissed."

The blubbery toad resumed eating, and as soon as Snivvel left, he began mocking his Chief under his breath.

"Those who don't work, get eaten, don't you think Snivvel knows, that stupid toad."

The skinny lizard stormed off to his quarters, Night was getting closer and Mattimeo reminded his comrades of their great eacape. Late night fell upon the murky marshlands, it was time to bring their plan to light. Cheek, being the tall otter that he was lowered himself so that Sam could easily climb up. Cheek slowly stood up with Sam balancing on his shoulders, the two combined were tall enough to see the locking mechanism. Sam fiddled with the lock, it was a simple hatch, the squirrel warrior carefully unlatched it, but before he opened the gate, he glanced around, the toad that was statioj at their pit fell fast asleep. Sam slowly but surely opened the grating, it creaked. Luckily, the sleeping toad did not hear the sounds of it opening. Sam quietly jumped out, Cheek reached his outstretched paws to the squirrel, and started climbing up. His footpaws couldn't get a good grip on the slimy walls. But after a hard climb, the otter was finally out. Cheek then helped Mattimeo and the shrews out. The escapees looked around their surrounding to see if any toad, or lizard saw them. They were still in the clear. Speaking below a whisper Mattimeo told his companions, he'd find their weapons, they would free the others. They all noddedcin agreement, Mattimeo swiftly went left, as Sam, Cheek, and the Shrews went right. As Mattimeo was lurking around the area, he saw two upcoming toad guards on their way. They hobbled left and right, brandishing their spears. And croaking to each other. Mattimeo's only spot for hiding were in large reeds. So, he took the opportunity and disappeared in the flora. As soon as the warty bullies left, Mattimeo continued his quest to find their weapons. At the prison pits, Sam, and Cheek freed the last of the prisoners, they all hushed each other decided to split up and find their weapons, quietly they all scattered across the camp and started scavenging on where they took their weapons. Using the shadows as his line of stealth, Mattimeo saw a small cave with a single torch illuminating from it. He went to investigate the area, as soon as he got closer, he saw his sword as well as his friends' weapons. But, it wouldn't be a cake walk, because Snivvel was guarding them, however, Snivvel was fast asleep, so it would be somewhat easy. Tip toeing his way through the slumbering lizard, Mattimeo carefully picked up his sword and sheathed it in his belt. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Snivvel awakened, his scaly enemy was still fast asleep. Mattimeo made a quiet sigh of relief, then saw a large burlap sack, this was perfect to bring the armament back to his compatriots. Mattimeo loaded the weapons in the sack, what he didn't put into account was how heavy the sack was, it felt like it weighed a ton! Mattimeo staggered and hobbled around, doing his very best not to bump into the cave walls, or to jingle the weapons in the pouch. Sweat dripped from the Warrior's forehead, he carefully walked out of the cave. His body had limited movement, but he was able to turn his head. He smiled at the slumbering lizard, see ya later, he said in his head. Sam and Cheek, finally bumped into Mattimeo, Mattimeo put down the heavy sack, and rummaged through the burlap. He found Sam's dual daggers and Cheek's mace and chain. This lightened the load, the three went to find the others. Unfortunately as they walked, the could hear the burlap ripping slowly. Elmtail's axe was rubbing against the bottom of the bag. The three quickly stopped, Mattimeo gave the single bladed axe to Sam, and gave the spear to Cheek. All that was left were the shrews' small weapons. They eventually saw Elmtail, Honeycomb, and Balah from a distance, and as luck would have it, they saw them too. The six warriors joined up and exchanged their weapons. Speaking below a whisper, Mattimeo asked Balah where the rest of his Guosim were?

"Well, Mattimeo, they're on the outskirts of this dreaded place, I specifically told them to go, I'll give them their weapons.L

"Thanks, Log-a-Log."

Replied Mattimeo.

"Okay, Log-a-Log, you and Honeycomb get your shrews out of here, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and I will take care of Snivvel and the blubber bottom of a toad. The four sneaked back in the camp, Mattimeo still needed to exact vengeance upon the bully, Sam, Elmtail, and Cheek went to do business with the toad. Snivvel was still asleep, the lizard rolled on his back. Mattimeo stood above the skinny wretch with his sword in paw. Mattimeo knelt down to the lizard and placed a paw on his adversary's mouth. The Champion of Redwall gave Snivvel a cold hearted stare. He stared at the lizard with unemotional eyes. Snivvel tried to squirm, but his efforts were futile. Meanwhile, Sam and his comrades saw the giant toad slumbering. Fluggalugg was a gross sight. Large globs of drool dripped from his mouth and fell onto his lap. Sam winced in disgust at the disgusting display. Cheek gave Sam four large ropes to the squirrel, they decided to tie the lard filled toad to his throne. They were successful in both tying the fiend up and not waking him up. The three met up with Log-a-Log and Honeycomb, eventually Mattimeo met up with them. The group of warriors swiftly scurried away from the marshlands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Fluggalugg had finally broken from his binds and he was on a rampage, he kicked madly at his furniture and did a mad hop around his tent.

"Croooak! They escape, bring me Snivvel!"

A toad guard hopped in and saluted his master his his pike.

"Crooak! Snivvel cannot come, we found him dead. No signs of sword or spear gashes on him, he was choked."

The large toad croaked with anger, and started hopping around madly.

"Crrroaak, however, Chief. A fox is here to speak to you."

"Goraak! Bring him in."

Fluggalugg commanded, the toad brought in Nikos. Nikos stood in false amazement at the toad, this was going to be a cinch, toads were often too gullible for their own good. Nikos bowed lowly and smiled at the fat toad. Fluggalugg raised his scepter at the fox.

"What you want fox?"

He asked, Nikos spoke in a kindhearted voice.

"My lord, great Fluggalugg, I hear you have a little someone in your pits, may I see them?"

Fluggalugg did a mad hop, and began shouting. Spit and mucus flew from his lips.

"Graaaah! They've escaped, all of them! So you can't."

"Aww, that's a shame, maybe we could partner up and bring them in together, what do you say?"

Fluggalugg slumped back into his chair, and tapped his wobbly chin with his left claw. Fluggalugg was think of the agreement Nikos proposed him.

"Alright, it is a deal. You will be my vermin associate, you will give your undying allegiance to me."

"I think that sounds fair, but."

Nikos walked up to the toad and stared Fluggalugg directly in the toad's bludging eyes. The fox smiled at amphibian. Fluggalugg smiled back but he then displayed a look of shock. The toad looked down and saw the curved sword's handle protruding from his lard filled stomach. Nikos kept on smiling, and whispered to the toad.

"I am nobeasts pawn, you're toad warriors and lizards are mine to command."

"Crooak.. you... scum... you traitor... no toad or lizard... will follow... a double... dealing... fox..."

Those were the last words the fat toad choked out, the fox pulled his sword from the toad's carcass, the awful sounds of wet skin mixed with blood and innards squelched. Nikos wiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it, he exited out of the tent and saw his Reavers holding the frogs and lizards hostage in a circle. A rat looked over to Nikos.

"Eh, boss. What should we do wit' 'em, eh?"

The vulpine turned his attention towards the rat soldier.

"They'll be our new addition to our army against Redwall."

A twinkle came to his eye.

"But if they betray us, we kill them all slowly."

"Yes sir."

Said the rat.

"I've got to rendezvous with Mandus and Gando, I put you in charge of these foul creatures."

"Leave it to me, Chief."

The rat said saluting Nikos with his spear. Nikos patted his comrade on the back and ran back to the dry woodlands where his commander and the scout were waiting. Mandus and Gando sat at their camp, they saw the silhoutte of Nikos headed their way, an archer raised his bow, but Mandus eased the eager bowbeast, reassuring him he'll find something to kill. The bowbeast huffed in frustration. Nikos kneeled down, the fox stared at Mandus' footpaws, then he was told to look up at Mandus, and to make his report.

"Ahem, yes. Well, Lord, I went to the place where the toads lived, and they said they have eaten Mattimeo and his friends, so you and I are both in the clear for taking out Redwall."

Tapping the handle of his axe, Mandus pursed his lips and breathed in sharply.

"You, fox. Are a wonderful asset to my horde of Raiders and an excellent Chief to your Reavers. Now go back to your camp, my fighters and I be with you by nightfall."

Nikos got up and bowed low, he ran in the other direction. When he was out of range of both eyes and ears, Nikos murmured to himself.

"When the time comes, I will slay Mandus, and say he tried to attack me, say it was the Redwallers who killed him. Then, I will be the Lord of the Raiders and Reavers, I will have an army of over nine hundred beasts at my disposal. But, I did tell him, that the Redwallers were eaten, ah well, I can think of another lie to cover that one up. I'm a fox after all, we are good at double dealings. Now back to camp, prepare yourself, Mattimeo. Nikos is coming, and nobeast can stop me."

The Abbey held a small feast in honor of Rollo graduating from Recorder Apprentice to Secondary Recorder. The Redwallers had summer salad, a few bilberry pasties, and small bowls of trifle with meadow cream. Tim sat next to his apprentice, who was gobbling down a bowl of the trifle. Matthias stood up from the picnic blanket and raised his beaker full of strawberry cordial.

"Ahem, I'd like to propose a toast, a toast to the young bankvole for passing every lesson Tim Churchmouse has given to him, and I'd like to make a toast to Mattimeo, may he come home soon."

Everybeast toasted to the two things: Rollo's crowning achievement and Mattimeo's return home. Basil, still being the gluttonous hare loaded his plate of summer salad, pasties, and trifle. Jess nudged the old hare, and told him to let other beasts get in on a second pawful of food. Basil nodded in agreement, and he slowly ate his food. Cornflower sat in between Matthias and Tess, she sipped on ice cold herbal tea, and looked up to the cloudless sky.

"Oh, I hope Mattimeo and his friends are alright."

She said in a calm voice. Matthias placed a warm paw on her shoulder and smiled.

"He is a warrior, Cornflower. Do not fret, he will come home safely, I know it, because Martin is watching over them."

"Matthias is right, Ms. Cornflower, my husband and his band of friends will come back safe and sound, mark my words."

Tess said to the worrisome mother, Cornflower's worries were lifted and she produced a great smile across her features.

"You two are absolutely right, if my Mattimeo gets into a scrape, you can bet your tails, he'd find away out."

"That's the ticket, Cornflower. Now these pasties aren't gonna eat themselves."

Matthias said in a joking manner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nikos raced back to his camp, he told the Reavers and toads that Mandus, Gando, and the Raiders were on their way. They all nodded, and prepared themselves for the arrival of Mandus. Nikos helped out with cleaning up the camp and keeping it organized, he wanted to show Mandus that he was also capable of lending a paw. After the horde of Reavers and toads had finished cleaning up the place, Nikos told them to stand to attention.

"Alright, you lot. When Mandus gets here, make sure you have a good posture, I don't want to him think we're all a bunch of slouching ninnies, got it?"

"Yes, Chief!"

The horde replied. Nikos made a small smile and walked away. He was still thinking about his plan, his plan to take full control. At lunch time, the Reavers' cook was a tall and skinny weasel, he wore an apron and smock, and today he was cooking up a nice pot of wood pigeon soup, each vermin gathered around and the cook dropped in large quantities of soup. As usual, Nikos was the first to be served, he took his soup to somewhere secluded, and ate in peace. As the fox quietly at his soup, he was still thinking about the plan, in fact he was obsessed with assassinating Mandus. Nikos looked over to see his beasts laughing and talking amongst themselves, foolish heathens, they'd believe anything that he'd tell them, he had them right on his paw. The fox chuckled menacingly to himself as he ate his soup.

Meanwhile, at the Raiders' camp, Mandus ordered his beasts to pack up their possessions and march in rows of of nine, one hundred to a line, the beasts in the front were the drummers, they banged their hide drums loudly. Bom, boom, bom, boom, bom, boom, bom, boom! The Raiders stepped in rhythm to the beating of the drums, of course leading the march was Mandus. In Mandus' mind he was thinking about how he would finally conquer the East and West lands, with the help of Nikos and the Reavers, if Nikos played his cards right, he might have a spot along side him, to be the commanding general of his armies, and for Gando to be his top advisor. Mandus relished in the thought of dominating the woodlands to the golden plains.

As Mandus and his cronies were marching West, the platoon of Long Patrol hares were marching the opposite direction. Though old and wise, General Halsbrook acted like a young and stubborn beast, he was to preoccupied in catching the vermin and helping Mattimeo, Colonel Nycolas and his compatriots were getting wore down and tired, though they were seasons younger than the old General. Halsbrook looked over his shoulder and tut tutted at the pitiful sight.

"Tsk, tsk, chaps. You've gone blinkin' soft on me, wot. I'm older than you all and I'm still spry as a jumpin' jackrabbit."

Colonel Humphrey's narrow chest heaved in and out.

"We need to take a rest, sir. Look at us, were runnin' on bally fumes here."

Though the General was very persistance and sometimes vindictive, he was also sympathetic, he told the hares that they'd rest for a couple of minutes, if it weren't for the hot sun beating down upon their hides, then maybe they could cover more ground. The hares all scattered sround and took sips of the cool refreshing water, Nycolas took a small pawful of water and splashed it on his face. The Colonel sighed in relief as the cold water trickled down his face and plopped off of his whiskers. Nycolas saw in the distance, Mossflower Woods, they were getting closer to their destination, oh so very close. The young Colonel squinted his eyes, he could almost see the silhoutte of some sort of castle or fortress, but he knew it was Redwall Abbey. Nycolas hopped up and ran to Halsbrook, he excitedly told the hare that he could see Redwall Abbey, and that they were about a day's march away. Halsbrook got up, puffed up his narrow chest, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Company, attentshun! Right, according to Nycolas, he as just spotted Redwall Abbey, we are to go there, and pay a quick visit, get some vittles and rest there. As soon as dawn breaks we march East to stop the fox and his evil cronies, understood?!"

"Yes sir!"

The hare quickly sprang up and started their march.

Mandus had finally made it to the Reavers campsite, he was impressed on how organized and clean their site was, he looked around, shouldering his axe, and slowly walking around. Nikos ran up to him and bowed.

"Mandus, my master. Welcome, I hope that everything is in tip top shape?"

Nikos asked his commander with great eagerness, Mandus smiled, and nodded approvingly.

"Yes it is, Nikos. You truely are a wonderful asset to my armies, well done."

Nikos took another bow and smiled greatly.

"I do try my best, Lord. Hey, I've got a small table and two chalices of wine over yonder, come with me."

Mandus cocked his eyebrows, his voice becoming cold and stern.

"Alright, but if that wine is poisoned, you will feel an excruciating pain from my hordebeasts, got it?"

"Crystal, my Lord. Don't worry, the wine isn't tainted with poison, and to prove it, I'll be the first one to take a sip, okay?"

Mandus nodded and the duo walked off away from both hordes and to the private spot. Mandus took a seat, Nikos had found the perfect spot for them, and the perfect spot for Mandus to die. The table sat underneath the star filled sky, it was a beautiful night. Nikos poured himself and Mandus the chalice, and to prove it wasn't poisoned like he said earlier, Nikos took a large swig of the liquid and glupped it down. Mandus cocked his eyebrows and took a swig of the wine, Nikos was right, it was clean, smooth too. The two commanders of their hordes laughed and talked to each other.

"This is a goodnight, Nikos. This is a superb night, my friend. You know, I've been thinking, once I've become Emperor, I want you to be the commanding General of both the Raiders and Reavers, Gando will be my top advisor, and all three of us will live large."

Nikos poured the greatrat another cup of wine and replied.

"Oh, I like the sound of that, Lord, or should I say, your highness. Like I said, now that Mattimeo is out of the picture, where should we set up your fortress, my Lord?"

Mandus scratched his chin and took another sip of wine.

"Hmm, maybe that Redwall place, but we'll have to kill them all. Don't want anybeasts trying to usurp us, you know."

"Oh I understand completely, been there done that. Anymore wine?"

Mandus took the last gulp of wine and steadfastly refused. The greatrat got up and looked up to the night sky. What he didn't know was that Nikos carefully and quietly unsheathed his curved sword.

"Now, lead us to Redwall, there we will show everybeast who is in command, and that is me."

Mandus laughed to himself, then Nikos responded to him.

"I agree, but we have one small problem."

"Heh, what's that?"

Upon turning around, Nikos quickly inserted the blade right underneath the greatrat's ribcage, the handle protruded from the left side, and the blade came out the right. Mandus looked at his killer with dumbstruck eyes. Nikos looked at the rat with an icy cold stare. When Nikos pulled the blade out, it completely cut Mandus in half. The light left the warlord, and as his body collaspsed, the torso fell backwards, and the legs fell forward. Nikos used the rat's carcass's cloak to wipe the blood off of it.

"Now, I'm the ruler of these lands, fool."

He said to the dead greatrat. Nikos sheathed his sword and started sprinting back to the camp. When he got there he displayed an emotion of mock dread. He told them that the Redwallers came and killed Mandus, he tired to fight them off, but he couldn't see them. Then said that he wanted Nikos to lead both the Reavers and Raiders to victory, which was a half truth. So, he proposed they find the warriors and their home and killed every last one. The gullible hordebeasts all looked at each other and started shouting Nikos' name to the heavens. Nikos then looked at Gando and talked in a calm coice.

"Gando, my friend. Are with us? We're gonna find the Redwallers and kill them all."

Gando tapped his claw to his chin and replied in a sinister hiss.

"Yess, let'ssss kil them all, kill them all."

Nikos smiled at his comrade, but underneath the heartfelt smile was a deviously grin, Nikos had done it, he had full control of both hordes, and nobeast would stop him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hello in there, is anybeast awake at this very moment?!"

General Halsbrook called out, it was the middle of the night and two guards saw the old General call up to them. The two mice caled back down to them.

"Who goes there?!"

"This is General Halsbrook with Colonel Nycolas, Colonel Humphrey, Major Bennison, and Lieutenant Gorrdyn. We are of the Long Patrol, please open your gates for us, wot."

The two mice on sentry duty looked to each other and nodded.

"Alright, sir, stay put we'll have the gates open in a jiff."

Halsbrook took a low bow and compliemented them. After the Redwallers opened the gates, Matthias and Auma greeted the travellers.

"Hello, would you lot like something to eat?"

"No thank, Matthias, old boy. We're here for a quick rest, don'tcha know. We're on our way to help Mattimeo fight the scourge known as Nikos, wot."

"That you are huh?"

"Yes, me and my platoon will simply spread ourselves out on your lawn, and daybreaks we will out of here and back on the road."

Matthias nodded approvingly at the old General. The tall hare all set up their pillows and laid underneath the stars. However, not all beasts were asleep, Friar Jube saw the hares out of his window and reheated some of the pasties in the ovens, he then sneaked around, and carefully placed the food in their haversacks as a surprise for them as they would go on their journey to help Mattimeo.

Mattimeo looked up to the stars, thankful they were out of that murky swamp filled with those awful creatures. Mattimeo took a bite of roast apple and watched as Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb were fast asleep.

"Look at them, all peacefully, and what not. I wish I was back in my gatehouse cottage, Sam."

"I wish I was back in warm cozy bed, but we've signed up for this, so we're just going to have to make the most of it."

Mattimeo took one last bite of apple.

"Yes we did, but once we've slain Nikos and his cronies, then we can return to Redwall safe and sound."

"Yes, well. Goodnight, Warrior."

Said Sam as he used his tail as a pillow. Mattimeo rested his head on a log and he too bid Sam a goodnight. Mattimeo dreamt about Nikos again, this time he had an even bigger army, it was hard to count them all but it was just hundreds upon hundreds. They marched up to Redwall and started burning it down.

"As you slumber, Nikos and his horde grow evermore stronger, they are deep in the woodlands, a two weeks march from here. Travel straight East, Mattimeo."

The birds all sang their morning song and Mattimeo was the last to wake, he saw his friends were already ready to go, he scrambled up on paws, dusted himself off, and joined up with them. They hikes through the dark green foliage and listened to the gentle sounds of nature all around them. Bees buzzed, the wind howled, grasshoppers chirruped, and the birds sang. The crew of warriors along side the Log-a-Log heard running water, they all went to investigate it, and low and behold there was running water, a stream. The crew of warriors filled their canteens and drank deeply. The cool, clean, refreshing water tasted so sweet. They then spotted an orchard of wild peach trees and went to pick some off the branches. Just as they went to pick the ripe fruit, an old crazy vole, wearing a dirty robe hopped up and down, the little imp had a bushy beard, almost like a cloud. The impudent creature shouted demands at them.

"What are you doing in my orchard, nobeast is allowed access here, nobeast!"

"We mean you no harm, good sir. My friends and I were passing through here and we thought the peach trees were wild. I guess we were wrong."

The old vole then started whacking Mattimeo on the head with his cane.

"Begone, tresspasser, begone!"

Thonk, bonk, conk! He kept on whacking Mattimeo, large welts started to appear on his head.

"Ow, hey! Alright were! Oww! Leaving!"

Mattimeo wanted to give the crazed beast what for, but he followed a code, he wouldn't harm the elderly nor young. So he peacefully walked away from the mad dancing vole.

Back at Redwall, Matthias awoke to see Halsbrook and his hares no longer there, they were far on the path, putting both sleeves in his habit, he quietly said to himself.

"Be safe, and make sure you find Mattimeo soon."

On the path to where they were headed, the Long Patrol sang a marching song.

"Haha ho ha,

Haha ho ha,

Long Patrol, there is no other,

(Haha ho ha)

Long Patrol, we fight for one another,

(Haha ho ha)

Vermin beware, your end is near,

(Haha ho ha)

Vermin beware, we will bring you fear,

(Haha ho ha)

Woodlanders cheer, you're safe from fear,

(Haha ho ha)

Woodlanders cheer, Salamandstron hares are here,

Long Patrol, we'll fight for you,

(Haha ho ha)

Long Patrol, we'll fight for you,

(Haha ho ha)

We march along, to the sound of this song,

(Haha ho ha)

We march along, we never do any wrong,

(Haha ho ha)

Vermin shall pay, for their crimes against the innocent,

(Haha ho ha)

Vermin shall pay, for their insolence,

(Haha ho ha),

Long Patrol, we'll fight for you,

(Haha ho ha)

Long Patrol, we'll fight for you,

Haha ho ha,

Haha ho ha,

Haha ho ha,

Haha ho ha,

Haha HUUH!"

They stepped with the beat, this time Colonel Nycolas was in the lead, he used a spear as a marching stick and they all synchronized their steps with each others, the song was sung twice over as they marched deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Were getting close, I can feel it in me old bones."

Halsbrook said excitedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nikos sat next to a lone weasel, he wore a belted sleeveless tunic, had black fur with a grey strip running down the middle of his nape, and he was sharpening his sabre. The weasel sat underneath a shady pine tree, whereas Nikos sat on a rock. The fox decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what do they call you?"

Nikos asked the vermin, the weasel spoke in a gentle like manner.

"I'm Silverstyrp, one of the loyal Captains of the Raiders, and I want revenge on what those Redwallers did to our commander."

He said as he sharpened his blade. Nikos nodded in agreement.

"I do to, but once we'll handle those heathens, and I am Emperor, you will be one of my commanding Generals to lead my army."

Nikos said with a pearly white smile. Silverstryp smiled back with a more dingy look. Any hordebeast loved the sound when his or her commander promised them a promotion and untold riches such as loot, slaves, fortress, anything to keep a Vermin satisfied. Nikos then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, everybeast! We march West, now!"

The Raiders and began their pursuit on Redwall once more. As they marched West, Gando ran up to Nikos and reported what he saw.

"Ssssire, no sssigh of the enemy. But I have a sussuspicion about them coming to usss."

"They don't stand a change, they're better off going back home and trying to protect their Abbey from the inside."

Said Nikos as his cloak fluttered in the breeze.

"We will win, we outnumber them fifty to nine hundred and fifty, there is no way they could defeat all of us."

"That issss right, my Lord. We shhhalll win."

"Of course we will, this time nobeast can stop us, nobeast can stop me, Nikos the Warlord!"

Nikos then started to laugh hysterically which made Gando cock his scale eyebrows.

"Um yesss, my Lord. Whatever you sssay."

He said nervously. Silverstryp and his horde were acting as scouts for both parties, Nikos knew they'd be back with something juicy to report.

Mattimeo rubbed the stinging welts on his head, Honeycomb saw him and she told him to put mud on it, let it dry, and peel it off. So they back tracked to where the stream was, Mattimeo took large pawfuls of mud and started spreading across the top of his head. The cool mud felt so relieving after Mattimeo has smeared it on. He felt the burning sensation from his welts starts to tingle, the mud was drawing it out.

"Shall we get going?"

Mattimeo asked his comrades, they all nodded in agreement, returning to the path they walked.

As Mattimeo, Halsbrook, and Nikos were headed towards each other, all was not exactly well in Salamandastron. All the baby hares began bawling, their cries shook the nursery they were in, and the nanny hare wasn't able to stop it. She tried rocking them, that didn't work. She tried feeding them, they weren't hungry, she didn't know what else to do, that was until Orlando brought Creggs back, then the little ones' hard cries became soft sobs, then silence. They were missing their friend, Orlando set the little baby badger on the floor and she waddled around. She saw her friend Eyebright, who was sitting alone in the middle of the floor, and went to him. The baby hare was hugging his stuffed plush and suckling on a pacifier, he saw little Cregga sit right in front of him, and he offered his toy to the tiny creature. Cregga took the plushie and hugged it, this made Eyebright smile with his pacifier in his mouth. Then, Eyebright pulled his pacifier from his mouth and offered it to Cregga.

"Want?"

The tiny harebabe squeaked out, the little badgermaid reached for the "gift," however, the nanny hare quickly picked up the tiny striped baby and told her.

"No, no, we don't share germs, little one."

All of a sudden, little Cregga's eyes watered, and then loud wails echoed through the corridor. The nanny had to think quick, she sprinted pasted the crawling infants, and popped a pacifier into Cregga's mouth, the little badgerbabe instantly ceased her crying, and suckled on the pacifier. The nanny hare placed Cregga on the floor and wiped away the sweat fom her forehead.

"Phew, close call."

Orlando stood in the doorway chuckling under his breath.

"My my, ma'am, you reall have you're work cut out for you."

"Yeah, no bally kiddin', wot."

The haremaid chuckled out, then she realized it was time for Cregga's talking lesson. So, Orlando excused himself to let his haremaid do her job. The nanny of the nursery sat down with Cregga, and showed her a table of different objects, such as a candied nut, a sea shell, a pebble, and a ruby. The haremaid cleared her throat and as she spoke, she sounded out the name ofvthe object slowly.

"N-ut, n-ut, sea shell, sea shell, peb-ble, peb-ble, ru-by, ru-by."

Cregga cocked her head to one side, it took a while but the little maiden caught on, in her tiny squeaky voice she repeated what her nanny was saying, albeit, not entirely correct.

"Dut, tea sell, nebble, woobee!"

"Very good, but we'll keep on workin' on it, wot."

"Wot!"

Little Cregga repeated, the nanny hare chuckled and ruffled Cregga's furry head.

"Oh you're becomin' a bit more like us blinkin' hares, don'tcha know. My word, already sayin' 'wot,' and what not, eh, haha!"

Cregga let out a tiny giggle herself, all was well in the Salamandstron.

Silverstryp was a ways away from Nikos and Gando. He was accompanied by a tall and lanky ferret named Maudan. Maudan wore a ripped up tunic, he was equipped with a hatchet as his weapon. The two Raiders sniffed the air, Silverstryp smiled mencingly.

"We're getting close, I can feel it."

The weasel said in a sinister voice. They then came across the same orchard of peach trees, that were guarded by the vindictive vole. Silverstryp decided to pick a few from the branches, which caused the crazed old one to jump out from the bushes and perform a mad dance.

"What're you lot doing here, go away! I'll whack with you me stick!"

The rowdy vole shouted out, just as he was about to smack Silverstryp across the head, the weasel grabbed the stick and threw it to the side, he then picked up the vole by the collar of his robe.

"Let me go, let me go!"

The vole shouted out. Silverstryp then threw the tiny creature into the arms of Maudan and another weasel.

"Everybeast, pick as many peaches you want!"

The horde of Raiders all cheered, picking a juicy peach from the lowest hanging branch, Silverstryp took a bite, the piece of juicy fruit popped in his mouth, a trickle of peach juice ran down the side of his lip.

"What do you want us to do with him?"

Swallowing the piece of fruit, Silverstryp gave them a cold stare.

"Get rid of him."

The pair nodded their heads and dragged the old vole off. After the hordebeasts all picked every last peach on the trees, they all were told to return to Nikos.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Silverstryp then saw that he was one beast short. The one he was missing was a stoat named Writhin.

"Oh nuts and acorns, I'm missing one!"

Silverstryp exclaimed with both paws on his head. Nikos cocked his eyebrows and asked who it was.

"Oh Writhin, he does this all the time. If he survives this, I'll personally kill him."

"Do what you gotta do."

Writhin saw Mattimeo, Sam, and Elmtail, Honeycomb, and Balah walk on the path to Nikos. The stoat wore a chainmail vest, leather gloves, adder belt, and had a straight sabre. The stoat smiled licking his yellow fangs and jumping out from behind the trees. Sam was the first to see the vermin spring out from where he was.

"Mattimeo, watch out!"

He cried, the Champion of Redwall quickly equipped his sword and blocked the attack frok Writhin. Writhin chuckled menacingly at mouse.

"Huhuhuhu, you're dead mouse, you just don't know it, you are all dead, hahahahah!"

Mattimeo pushed the stoat off of him and tried to stab the creature. But being an excellent swordsbeast, Writhin took a step to the left and slapped the mouse across the face with the flat of his sword.

"Tut, tut."

Writhin said in a mocking tone, but Mattimeo sprang up and yelled in frustration. The Warriormouse hacked away at Writhin, but Writhin kept his composure and continued to block, parry, and dodge the fast attacks from Mattimeo. Honeycomb saw Mattimeo growing weary, she decided to intervene. Brandishing her spear, she walked at a brisk pace towards the two, but Elmtail grabbed onto her tail and shook his head.

"This is Mattimeo's fight."

Honeycomb felt useless, her friend was in danger, and she could not do a thing about it. Watching from the sidelines, Sam drew his daggers, just in case Mattimeo was to be slain by this filthy vermin. Writhin chuckled under his breath.

"You're stupid friends have decided to not help you."

"Hah! You're... wrong! They're... helping... me... by spirit!"

Mattimeo said in puffs of air. Sweat poured like a waterfall from the Warriormouse's forehead.

Out in the orchard, it was lunchtime in the Abbey, everybeast was having fresh nutbread, apple turnovers, oatcakes, and fruit salad. Martin sat next to his mother and sipped a beaker of cool blackberry cordial. Jess and Basil sat next to Jube, Rollo, and Tim. Matthias sat next to his wife, Foremole, Sandra, Auma, and Cynthia. Basil mumbled and moaned in pleasure as he took big bites from his nutbread.

"Mmph, mmm, mmmph! Oh my stars, Jube!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Said Jube as he took a sip of dandelion wine. Matthias swallowed the morsel he had tasted.

"It's quite splendid, Friar Jube. Well done, well done indeed."

Friar Jubilation ruffed his headspikes in embarrassment.

"Oh you guys, haha."

He said nervously. Foremole took a large spoonful of fruit salad.

"Oh thisens the best fruity salad I've had in a gert while."

"Why thank you, Foremole. I try my best."

Cornflower finished sipping her tea.

"You always do, Mr. Jube, you always do."

Matthias sipped on some cold strawberry cordial and felt the breeze blow through his fur.

"I hope Mattimeo and the others are doing fine."

He said as the cool wind ruffled his whiskers.

"Mark my words, dear boy, that one is a skilled fighter, just like his father, eh."

Basil said with a mouthful of food.

Dodging and ducking, Mattimeo felt his sword weighing down on him, Writhin charged at the tired mouse. He laughed hysterically at his weary foe, causing the sword strikes to blow Mattimeo down. Mattimeo used his sword as a crutch get back up, but Writhin kicked with his powerful hind legs, causing Mattimeo to sprawl across the earthy floor. The swordsbeast tried to drive the blade tip into Mattimeo's neck, but Mattimeo rolled to one side, and Writhin only punctured a patch of grass and dirt.

"Sit still so I can kill you!"

Mattimeo had to keep evading Writhin's attack, but he could barely even keep up. This one was extremely tough, he may have been more tough than Nikos! As Mattimeo was dodging, evading, and running away from the stoat, a voice called out to him from beyond.

"Mattimeo, Mattimeo."

"Martin?"

"I am that is, perform the finishing blow for Redwall, for me."

"I hear you, Martin."

Brandishing the sword in both paws, Mattimeo readied himself for the charging stoat. Writhin ran off like a rocket ready to slash, as soon as he did, Mattimeo swiftly ducked down and thrusted the blade through his adversary's chest. He pulled the broadsword from the foe's chest, and Writhin fell down never to get up again. Even though he came up top as the victor. Mattimeo collapsed, his eyelids beginning to feel heavy. The last thing Mattimeo saw before he slipped in unconsciousness was his friends rushing to his side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nikos and the Raiders left the campsite behind, and started hiking. Nikos then started to talk to himself under his breath.

"Once, I get my claws on Mattimeo, he's gonna wish he had never geen born. I'll make him feel the pain and suffering as I have felt."

"Of course, Chief. We all would like for those Redwallers to face our wrath."

Silverstryp said as he fiddled with his sabre handle. Nikos smiled devillishly and chuckled. The nine hundred and seventy vermin were about five to seven miles away from Mattimeo. The toads came hopping along, croaking madly, and causing the earth to shake.

"Gorrak, we'll kill 'em all, kill 'em all."

"Leave Mattimeo for me, toad."

The toad nodded his flabby head and hopped off.

Mattimeo awoke feeling refreshed and more energetic, the smell of hot blue nettle soup was what brough him back. He took a wooden bowl of the content and sipped It diligently. The Warriormouse smacked his lips in delight.

"Ooh, tasty. What else is in that blue nettle soup?"

He asked Balah. Balah chuckled and replied.

"Herbs, spices, and all sorts of goodies. So are you ready to put an end to that evil fox and all the terrible things he has done?"

Mattimeo sat up and nodded.

"More than anything, I want to see the look on his scared face when we show him not to mess with the innocent or helpless."

"Aye, I can vouch for that, Mattimeo, Warrior of Redwall."

Just as the two woodlanders were talking and enjoying each other company, Sam and Elmtail came sprinting from the treetops and skillfully landed on the ground.

"Toads!"

They both cried, it had to be toads! Mattimeo stood up and grabbed his sword in both paws, they awaited the arrival of their warty foes. As soon as the toads came hopping towards them, the ground started to tremor and everybeast was knocked flat on his or her tail. The lead toad saw Mattimeo and pointed a warty claw at him and his companions.

"Grraok, kill them!"

The toad came towards Mattimeo and he flew right towards him. The trident and sword clashed together.

"Great one battle after the other."

Mattimeo complained.

"Crohohohoak! You're time's up, mouse now you die!"

The toad then flicked his nasty tongue out at Mattimeo's face, the mouse dropped his sword and wiped the sticky slobber from his muzzle. This gave the toad the perfect opportunity to Slay Mattimeo, and to return home, until a small arrows pierced his throat. Mattimeo wiped away the sticky saliva from his face. He dove down to grab his sword, and he thrusted the tip of the blade into the belly of the evil amphibian. The rest of the toads saw their leader go down in an instant and they all attempted to fight back, but as they hopped across the field, archers, sling throwers, and javelin throwers all shot and lobbed their projectiles at the ugly creatures, Sam and Cheek grabbed their bows, and began firing arrows at the toads. Elmtail threw plenty of javelins at the denizens of the marshlands. Honeycomb flung plenty of stones hard and fast at the evil ones. They kept up the barrage for quite awhile until there were only two toads left. Like the cowards they were, they ran away screaming and panicking.

Nikos was gaining closer to Mattimeo that out in the distance, he saw the two toads screaming their heads off as they ran back to their swamps. Nikos drew his sword and grabbed one by the flab of his throat.

"Where do you lot think you're going?!"

"Croohoohook, we're running away from that demon, Mattimeo. Waah!"

The fat toad cried. Nikos threw the toad to the ground and placed his left footpaw on the amphibian's fat stomach.

"If I see you or your buddy, you're dead. In fact, once I've killed Mattimeo and his friends. You're next!"

Nikos threatened. He released the toad and the swamp creature and watched as the toad scurried away. Nikos sheathed his sword and pointed onwards.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Nikos, Silverstryp, Gando, and Maudan we're leading their vermin, they marched all across the landscape and to the edge of a steep hill. Nikos raised paw for his subordinates to cease walking. He then heard the sounds of rumbling down at the bottom of the hill. Then out from the cover of trees ran Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb along side Balah and his Guosim. Nikos laughed out loud as he saw Mattimeo charge onto the battlefield without a proper battleplan.

"Those idiots just rushed on the field, look at them scattering like insects. This will be cake."

Nikos chuckled, aiming his crossbow, Nikos fired a bolt right at a shrew, it hit the beast right between the eyes. Soon the countless archers followed Nikos' example and they fired a volley of arrows at the woodlanders, about ten to fifteen shrews were instantly slain by the shafts. The Raiders nocked the arrows to their bowstrings and fired again, more and more shrews fell victim to the enemy missiles.

"Idiots, all idiots! Nobeast can stop me now!

Nikos kept shooting at the small targets until he was down to his last bolt. Taking a knee to the boulder he perched himself on, Nikos carefully aimed down the sights and was about to fire, that was until Sam ran up to Mattimeo, he told him that they needed a proper plan, so the five friends, and Guosim all turned tail and ran back into the woods. Nikos lowered the crossbow and turned to his cohorts.

"They've turned tail, we've won! Back to camp for a celebration!"

"YEAH! NIKOS NIKOS!"

"That wassss cake like you sssaid, my Lord."

Gando said in his sinister voice and Nikos patted the monitor lizard on his shoulder.

"Of course, friend, tomorrow after we've rested up, we march onto Redwall!"

The vermin cheered and walked back to their camp, Mattimeo watched from the cover of the trees. He grinded his teeth, disappointed in himself for just rushing onto the battlefield without any sort of strategy whatsoever. All may not have been entirely lost for the two hundred hare were close by. Halsbrook scanned around, he saw the dead corpse of the old vole, hung from a tree, with the orchard of peaches picked clean off. The old General shook his head and wiped dust from his monocle.

"My word, those stinkin' vermin will pay, for harmin' the elderly."

Halsbrook whispered to himself, continuing on the path, Halsbrook, Nycolas, Humphrey, and the rest came across the carcass of Writhin. Nycolas kneeled down and inspected the dead vermin.

"Looks like were gettin' close, wot."

"What do you mean, eh?"

"I mean this large gash in this blighter's chest is too big to be sabre or rapier, I think our Abbey chaps are nearby."

Halsbrook clapped his paws together and laughed.

"Hawhawhaw, well done, me laddo! We'll probably meet up with them 'fore supper! Onward!"

Halsbrook and his hares hiked for a few hours, they were gaining closer and closer.

Mattimeo started kicking up dirt and small rocks, he yelled and grunted in frustration. Cheek went to go try and calm him down, but Sam intervened and shook his head.

"He needs to get this off of his chest."

"Grrr, gaah, auggh! I can't believe I charged in like that without any sort of plan or strategy! It's my fault all of those shrews are deadl it's my fault!"

Hot tears ran down his cheeks, the Warriormouse slumped down and began weeping like a helpless babe. This was his friends' cue to try and comfort him and to bring his spirits back up. Sam sat next to the weeping Mattimeo and he placed his arm around the mouse's shoulder.

"Though we may have lost, it is not your fault. The one who is at fault here is Nikos, we all thought he charging at him would scare him, but unfortunately that didn't work, but next time—!"

"No next time!"

Mattimeo interrupted.

"We failed, there's no stopping Nikos, alright. It's over! C'mon, let's go home and tell everybeast the bad news."

Mattimeo said in a depressing tone.

"Go home, but you chaps just got here?!"

All six beasts saw Halsbrook take an elegant bow.

"General Halsbrook at ya service, me and my chaps are here to help you bring down that scurvy toad, Nikos."

Mattimeo cocked his head to one side and dried his eyes.

"How many hares?"

"Ohohoho, two hundred to be exact."

"Thanks, but that isn't enough to stop Nikos."

Halsbrook walked over to the sulking mouse.

"Now just a bally moment, sir. We may not have the numbers, but we've got the elements of surprise, we can make ten beasts feel like fifty, and make scare the fur off of any vermin warlord, eh wot. So don't be blubberin' and sulkin' 'bout how you failed, we still have a lot of work to do, wot, haha!"

This had brought Mattimeo up to his spirits and he gave the hare a heartfelt smile.

"You're right, sir. Let's get planning, I don't care if it takes us all night."

The mouse said with great integrity.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was getting late in the night and Mattimeo alojng with his friends from Redwall, the Guosim, and Long Patrol were studying the map. Halsbrook leaned on his rapier, adjusted his monocle, and twiddled with his mustachoied whiskers.

"I say, me laddos, we're in quite the pickle, y'know."

Mattimeo rhythmically tapped the hilt of his sword and spoke.

"Aye, it sure is. Though we were successful in driving out the toads and lizards back to their marshlands, they still have hundreds almost ranging in the thousands still. However, they're all nothing more than fodder, the real problem is Nikos. As we all know, he'll be far from the battle, possibly someplace high or behind heavy cover, either or, he definitely won't be on the frontlines."

Nycolas stepped into the firelight, cleared his brawny throat, and told everybeast his plan.

"I've got a proposal, sirs! Me and my troops will sneak 'round tonight, see how many buffers this Nikos' fella has, come back safe and sound before breakfast, eh."

Halsbrook tapped the handle of his needle sword.

"Alright, Colonel, no killing, or taking prisoner. Just count, got it?"

"I jolly well do, sir."

"Very good, go."

Nycolas saluted the old General with his ears, his platoon marched off.

"Mattimeo, old lad, tomorrow morning we'll launch a surprise attack on the blighters. I'll have Colonel Nycolas and his hares hide in bushes, flingin' stones, arrows, and other projectiles. Then I'll have Colonel Humphrey take his platoon if fighters, and have them roll large rock down the battlefield, this should flatten the vermin to pancakes, haha, wot."

"Hmhm, of course, sir. But leave Nikos to me, he's caused Redwall so much grief and pain."

"No way, Matti, the fox is mine, he's the one who executed my husband in cold blood."

Honeycomb said twirling her spear.

"You two have got it all wrong, all five us are gonna slay him."

Sam said with Elmtail and Cheek standing behind him. Mattimeo's lips curled into a grin and his cheeks blushed red.

"Right, we'll all take him down, together for Redwall."

"Redwall!"

Meanwhile, a few miles from Mattimeo's camp, Nikos camp was just over the horizon, deep within the camp there was a large purple tent. Nikos tossed in turned in his cot, he dreamt he was being chased a horde of skeletons, both vicitms and allies. He sprinted as fast as he could and soon came to a rocky wall. The fox climbed the wall with some slight difficulties, sliding down once in while. Nikos eventually succeed, he sighed in relief as he watched the corpses and skeletons clawing at the rock wall. However, as soon as he turned around a mouse clad in silver armor wielding a brightly colored sword raised the weapon over the fox's head and slashed it downwards. Nikos awoke in a bloodcurdling scream.

"GAAAAAH, MURDER!"

Silverstryp and Maudan ran into the tent with their weapons drawn.

"What is it, Chief? Did somebeast try and kill you?"

In frustration, Nikos lobbed a clay bowl from his nightstand at the head of Silverstryp.

"Idiot, if there was an assassin, I'd be dead, wouldn't I?!"

"Y-yes, Chief. You would."

Nikos rubbed his exhausted eyes and got up from his bed, the commander paced around his bed mumbling to himself.

"I can let some stupid ghost mouse frighten me. No, why should I be afraid of a dead mouse, what is dead cannot kill me, I will crush Mattimeo and his friends!"

"Yes you will, absolutely."

Maudan said in a nervous tone, Nikos glared at his cohorts with mad eyes.

"Get out, leave me be!"

The fox kicked the weasel and ferret out of his tent, he then laid back down and tried to get some more shut eye.

Nycolas and at least five of his hares saw Gando slumbering outside next to the largest campfire. His damson tongue flickered in and out. But that was the least of Nycolas' worries, the counted a total of 15 monitor lizards, they swiftly made into the vermin camp. With lightning fast reflexes they all took a head count of all the vermin and their tents, hiding in the shadows of both trees, bushes, and tent walls. The hares zipped and zoomed through the vermin infested camp, as soon as they stopped counting, the sun was barely peaking up.

"Alright, you chaps and chappess, we better start headin' back."

In one long white line, the hare of Salamandastron ran out from the camp and back to theirs.

Halsbrook instantly awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast sizzling. His popped up from the pillow, his eyes widened. The General's nose twitched up and down, and soon he was automatically on his footpaws. He followed the aromatic smell of the sizzling food and saw one of the Guosim shrews frying up potatoes and onions in a skillet.

"Ah, General. You're just in time for breakfast."

Halsbrook sat a flat rock right next to the cooking fire, he licked his chops and rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"That smells wonderful ol' chap, abso-bally wonderful."

"Thanks, sir. After it's done cooking, would you like a plate?"

Halsbrook's ears perked up and he chuckled out loud.

"Would I? Do bees make honey, are shrews gifted boatbuilders?"

"Haha, alright, alright. Here ya go."

"Much obliged ol' thing."

Halsbrook took the wooden plate of fried potatoes and onions and started scoffing away.

"Mmmm, ooh, mmm. I say, chap this is some bally good scoff, wot. I don't think I've had this great of vittles before in all of my jolly old life."

The shrew saluted the General with his bronze spatula.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

The two saw Mattimeo walke towards them, he rubbed the back of neck.

"Not much fun using a rock as a pillow, you know. Are guys ready to finish this?"

"Of course, Mattimeo the Warrior. Are you hungry? This jolly good shrew makes some of the best tucker I've ever tasted, wot!"

"No thanks, I already ate, had the rest of my blackberry pastie."

Halsbrook swallowed a large bit of potato.

"Well, suit yourself then, by the by. As soon as Nycolas had gotten back I told him to rest up awhile and have him, and Humphrey return back to the battlefield, Nikos thinks he has won, so he and his horde are on their way, about to walk through the battlefield with pride. But, we'll see who will come out the victor, wot."

Mattimeo adopted some of the hare lingo.

"Abso-bally-lutly!"

"Hawhaw, wonderful, ol' chap. Anyways, let's pay that nasty a fox another visit."

"I agree, but first I need to make a short speech."

Mattimeo ran up and jumped on a large rock, for everyone to see. He then called for everybeast's attemtion.

"Everybeast, of Redwall, Guosim, and Long Patrol. I thank you for your courage and your sacrifice you are doing today, we cannot forget those who gave up their lives yesterday, they will not be forgotten, I may not be the greatest at speeches, but I can tell you is if we fight hard and fast we'll win the day, and bring down Nikos' reign. Are you with me?!"

"YES!"

Mattimeo unsheathed sword and raised it into the air.

"REDWAAAALLLLLLLL!"

"LOGALOGALOGALOGALOGALOG!"

"EULALIAAAAA!"

The battle cries all shook and rattled the earth. They were so loud that Nikos could barely even hear it.

Just arriving at the battlefield, the Raiders and Reavers were about to descend the steep hill, Nikos and a few of his archerbeasts were the first to see Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, Honeycomb, Log-a-Log, and General Halsbrook in the very front leading their fighters. Nikos chuckled out loud and aimed his crossbow right at a Mattimeo's head, his index claw hovered over the trigger, he smiled devillishly.

"Goodbye, you little impudent cur."

But before he could squeeze the trigger, a volley of arrows, javelins, and slingstones passed through, and over the hordebeasts. Nikos yelped in surprise as his eyes shifted up, down, left, to right, and all over the place. More arrows and other projectiles flew passed him. Fearing for his life, the fox slung the weapon across his shoulders, jumped down from the large boulder, cheeked his surrounding to see where the arrows, slingstones, and projectiles were being shot at, told his archers were to shoot, and snuck off away from the battlefield, as he sprinted for his life, an arrow flew through his cloak. Mattimeo saw the villain fleeing from the fight and began to give chase, he was halfway up the hill, but he was stopped by Silverstryp who had his sabre drawn. The weasel licked his lips and chuckled evilly.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this."

"Outta my way, snotwhiskers. Can't you see I've got no time for dumb games, I've got a fox to catch."

Silverstryp ran forward and slashed at Mattimeo, the mouse was prepared and blocked the attack.

"Well then, mouse. You'll have to get through me, haha!"

Silverstryp said in a cold voice. As Mattimeo and Silverstryp dueled, Sam, Elmtail, Honeycomb, and Cheek were surrounded by many vermin. The vermin licked their chapped lips and brandished their spears, pikes, axes, and swords.

"Hehehe, were so gonna enioy this!"

One of the foebeast exclaimed. Sam popped a kink out of his neck and twirled his daggers.

"That's what you think, REDWAAALLL!"

Sam lunged forward, piercing a stoat, the acrobatic squirrel jumped high into the air, performed a backflip, and dived into a wave of vermin. Honeycomb whacked and thrusted her spear with lightning fast reflexes and passed countless of vermin. Cheek swung his mace and chain and caused about five vermin all at once to be knocked flat on their bottoms. Finally, Elmtail, swiftly and skillfully twirled his axe, began hacking away at the vermin. Just as the three friends had fought off the vermin they say Mattimeo fight against Silverstryp and tried to go and help him, but we're surrounded by more vermin.

Nycolas ordered another volley of arrows on the vermin, but the fifteen monitor lizards gainescup on them and started killing the hares with their tridents. Gando knocked the Colonel flat with the butt of his trident, his tongue slithered in and out.

"Hahaha! You sstupid beasstss. You have lossst."

Gando tried driving the three pronged trident into the sternum of the hare, but Nycolas' legs shot up like pistons and they temporarily stunned the monitor lizard. Nycolas shot up and drew his rapier, he popped his neck, and began loosening himself up.

"Is that the best you can do, the babes in our mountain are more threatening than you, you slithering scum."

"You will pay for that!"

Gando hissed. The lizard and hare started their duel. Gando stabbed with high velocity whereas Nycolas kept parrying, blocking, and dodging with fast accuracy. Gando then tried to sweep the hare off of his hind paws, but that too was useless, the hare sprang up like a rock and landed hard on the lizard. The monitor lizard threw the hare off of him, scurried up to his footpaws, grabbed his trident and thrusted the weapon into the middle section of Nycolas.

"You loosssee, hare."

Gando whispered, but Nycolas had one last trick up his sleeve, he drove the trident deeper into his middle, getting closer and closer, wincing and cringing in severe pain. Inch by painful inch, Nycolas and Gando were inches from each other.

"Eu... la... lia!"

Nycolas coughed out, then in an instant Gando saw the rapier handle protruding from the middle of his chest.

"Cannot be, I won!"

"Evil, nurgh! Ne-ver wins..."

Nycolas quietly said before passing away, Gando died shortly after. To make matters worse for the vermin, large round boulders rolled down the steep hill, flattening and crushing many foebeasts in their way. The Guosim, Long Patrol, and the five Redwallers had gotten out of the way. However, the vermin that had gotten out of the way were Silverstryp, Maudan, and a few stragglers. Standing at the top of his hill, Humphrey and his lot began attacking the vermin from behind. The odds were never in the vermins favor, they were finally losing. Ten to one hundred.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cregga started walking, her steps were shaky but effective. She walked at leasg five steps before falling oj her bottom. Orlando stiffled a giggle and encouraged the young one to continue walking. The little baby badger giggled and got up, she started waddling towards her caretaker. The tiny one then made it to where Orlando sat and she hugged his brawny leg.

"Da-dee!"

She squeaked out, this almost made the elder badger cry.

"Oh sweetie, oh my stripes. You think I'm your papa."

The nanny hare sat in the corner and she smiled at the pair.

"Oh I think you are here papa, not by blood but by the love for each other you two share. It was a bally horrible tragedy that her real parents were slain, however she's here so the memory of her parents lives on."

"You're right, ma'am."

"When am I not, wot?"

Orlando picked up the baby striped beast and set her on his lap. The little one started sucking on her thumbclaw. Orlando grinned at the little one as she fell asleep in his lap. The Badgerlord thought the same thing as well and drifted off to sleep. The nanny hare smiled at the duo and quietly left them.

At Redwall, the Dwellers were all saying goodbye to Stryk, Skine, and May.

"Goodbye, Stryk. I wonder when we'll see you again?"

Matthias asked the great red bird. Stryk cawed out and stretched her wings out.

"Arruah! Stryk will return sometime next season or so, but for now she very homesick. Need to go back to allrock."

"I understand Stryk, I wish your home was here, but alas, it isn't."

"Me would stay if me could, but between you me, Habbot Mattmise, Stryk Redkite don't really like owlbird."

Matthias winked at the bird. Everybeast waved goodbye at the three large birds, when they took to the air the smaller creatures felt the wind push them off their paws. Jube laughed as he felt their strong wings produce the wind.

"Ohohohohoho! Who knew such creatures could create such gusts of wind."

After the birds flew into the horizon, Matthias got up and dusted off his habit, he clasped his paws together and turned to his subjects.

"Alright, my Brothers and Sisters. Let us get back to our duties."

Everybeast disperses back to what they were doing. Matthias, Auma, Cynthia, and Jubilation walked back inside. Cornflower, Tim, Tess, Sandra, and Rollo stayed outside.

Far from safety, Mattimeo and company were still in the middle of fighting, Mattimeo and the weasel, Silverstryp, continued their dance of death. Thrusting his sabre, Silverstryp kept on trying to skewer the mouse, but Mattimeo, still on the defensive, kept blocking the weasels' thrusts. Silverstryp got more and more impatient, and more frustrated at Mattimeo. Mattimeo jumped back half a pace from the slashes of Silverstryp's attacks and then lunged forward, both beasts locked weapons, the weasel pushed the mouse, and Mattimeo staggered back a few steps. Silverstryp lunged at the mouse and the two once again locked blades, Silverstryp gained the upper paw as he made Mattimeo kneel down. The sabre's blade tip was inches away from Mattimeo's neck.

"Goodbye, little mousie! Wait'll Nikos hears how I slayed the Redwall Warrior."

Silverstryp was lost in his imagination that this gave Mattimeo the perfect opportunity to release some strength he had left. The mouse slowly but surely got up. He jumped back a pace, slashed the sabre from Silverstryp's paws, and was about to stab the weasel, but he grabbed the hilt and attempted to keep the blade from piercing his black heart. Sweat beaded down off of Silverstryp, he cried out for mercy.

"Sir, I yield, please grant me life, I promise not harm another-gaaah!

But there was not mercy in the eyes of the Champion, he impaled the weasel through his chest.

"You lived the life of a coward and a bully, now die like a warrior. REDWAAALLLLLLL!"

Now there were no interruptions, Mattimeo gathered his friends, and they ran up the steep hill, chasing after Nikos.

They ran into some more resistance from the other side, but the vermin were quickly dealt with by the Long Patrol.

"You lot get Nikos, we'll handle these blighters!"

"Thank you, Halsbrook."

Halsbrook saluted with his sword and went back into the fray.

"Eulaliaaaa! Give 'em blood and vinegar!"

Matthias saluted the fighters and ran up the hill. As soon as the five main beasts were gone, Halsbrook was surrounded by vermin, they all licked their lips and sniggered menacingly at the lonely prey.

"You chaps better get ready for the biggest bally scuffle of your lives, wot, wot!"

A rat wielding an axe stepped in and was the first to attack the hare. However, Halsbrook was lightning fast and he skewered the rat with his sword. The rapier pierced through the foe, Halsbrook pushed the dead corpse off of his sword.

"Who's next, eh wot?!"

The rats, stoats, and all sorts of vermin all lunged themselves one at a time at Halsbrook, but the old hare stood his ground. He kpt on dodging, blocking, parrying, and thrusting his way through the horde of beasts. Log-a-Log Balah and a few of his Guosim started throwing slingstones hard and fast at the Raiders, and Reavers. Some were knocked unconscious, others were't so lucky, the arrows, slingstones, and other projective weapons made the surviving Reavers, and Raiders scatter across the battlefield.

Maudan cupped his paws together and called out to the beasts turning tail and running.

"Retreat! We've gotta get out of here!"

The hares and shrews watched as their enemies retreated and scattered like bugs to a flame. Log-a-Log shouted insults at the enemies.

"Get outta here, scum! Let this be a reminder that you shouldn't harass or harm help beasts!"

"Too right, get outta here, and don't bally come back!"

Shouted Humphrey. The shrew and hares all cheered that the battle had finally ended.

"Eulaliaaaa!"

"Logalogalogalogalogaloga!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nikos had ran far from the battlefield, he huffed and puffed, his narrow chest swelling in and out. But he would not admit defeat, the fox walked out from the wooded area to see a large chasm in the earth, in the middle of a small hill. He kicked a pebble down into the gapping hole to see how deep it was. The pebble clacked the rocky walls, but the sound kept getting quieter, and quieter. Smiling evilly, Nikos made insane promises to himself, like his brother did fifteen seasons ago.

"Nikos will win, in the end. My Raiders and Reavers are all dead to me, but I have not lost yet, I'll lure Mattimeo here, kill him and take his sword. I will then drop his useless carcass in this pit and all his useless friends. I will then march to Redwall, kill everybeast in it, and burn it to the ground. In the end, Nikos will win!"

Not to far off from Nikos was Mattimeo and company.

"Nikos must head off here, but the paths fork. Sam, you and I will take the left path, Cheek, Honeycomb, and Elmtail, you three take right."

"Got it."

The five split up and the followed the paths they had chose. Mattimeo scanned around the area, gripping his sword in both paws, and looking all around him. The two quietly walked and scanned around the area for a few hours, until they say light coming from out woods. Nikos heard the pawsteps coming from where he previously was and hid behind a tall boulder wedge in the ground, he fox equipped his crossbow and loaded it. Nikos mumbled under his breath.

"Nikos will win."

Mattimeo and Sam then made it to where their enemy was, but they couldn't see him, but they instantly saw the chasm. Sam looked at The humongous hole.

"Do you think he got swallowed up by it?"

Mattimeo shook his head.

"No, anybeast could see that hole."

"That is true."

The two began investigating the area, Nikos slowly peered from where he hid and aimed his weapon at Mattimeo, Mattimeo had his back turned to Nikos' crossbow bolt. But, Nikos wanted to see the look of surprise on Mattimeo's face when he would shoot the bolt right into the mouse's heart. But the odds weren't in his favor. As soon as Mattimeo laid eyes on his adversary, he quickly deflected the bolt. Nikos grinded his teeth in frustration, but he quickly came to the realization that he didn't need the crossbow, he had his sword. He would saver the moment, when he would carve Mattimeo to pieces. Slowly walking around Mattimeo, Nikos drew the curved sword and twirled it skillfully, he however had his back turn to chasm. Taking a half step forward, Nikos did an upwards slash at Mattimeo, but his efforts were useless, Mattimeo quickly dodged the attack and retaliated. He made a large gash into Nikos' right breast, the fox howled in pain. He clenched the wound with his left paw, and raised his sword paw in a defensive manner to Mattimeo. Mattimeo stood staring at his injured foe, keeping quiet. Nikos grinded his fangs and slowly walked backwards. His attention was one hundred percent on Mattimeo and not to the pit about five paces from him.

"You haven't seen the last of me, mouse. I will return to Redwall with an army bigger than the Raiders, I'll slit your gullet, take your sword, and kill your family. Mark my words, mou-AAAAAAAAH!"

Just as Nikos was rambling on about how he would kill Mattimeo and the rest of the Redwallers, he missed his footing and fell into the pit. Mattimeo watched as the inky blackness of the chasm swallowed the fox whole. Nikos had met the same fate as his brother and was no more. Mattimeo sheathed his sword and turned to Sam.

"His days have ended, we both swore to slay him, but it seems we didn't have to do anything. For his cowardice is what did him in."

Sam nodded at Mattimeo's statement.

"He died the same way Slagar did, not looking where he was stepping."

"Yes, now I say we pile large rocks around, and on it so nobeast falls down there, I betcha he wasn't the only one to have met the same fate."

Mattimeo said. It took the two a couple of hours to finally plug the pit up. Elmtail, Honeycomb, and Cheek saw them and they ran towards the pair.

"Hey, where's Nikos, did you see him?"

Honeycomb asked the duo, the both nodded and pointed to where the pile of rocks and small boulders were. Honeycomb cocked her eyebrows and then looked back to the two.

"He got buried in a pile of rocks?"

"Not exactly, him and Mattimeo were having a bit of a showdown, when Mattimeo severely wounded him. Nikos walked backwards, making threats and promises of death and destruction towards Mattimeo, completly oblivious to the pit behind him."

Sam said to the squirrelmaid.

"So, he fell to his death."

"Exactly, all five of swore to slay him, but he have won, all of us."

Sam said with euphemism, Honeycomb nodded in agreement, as well as the other three. Mattimeo looked up to the woods.

"Come on you lot, let's go home."

The five warriors saw the hares and shrew doing victory laps and victory dances. Halsbrook leaned on his rapier like a cane.

"Ohohoho, what a bunch of bally buffers, it makes me happy to see them happy."

He said laughing heartily.

The warriors joined in on the fun, but soon departed from the Long Patrol hares telling them how Nikos met his fate, The hares saluted Mattimeo and company with their sabres, rapiers, spears, and pikes. They headed back Southwest. The Guosim shouted their signature battle cry and headed back to Redwall as escorts.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Matthias and Cornflower stood on the Abbey ramparts, watching, waiting for their son and crew to return home safely. They waited until evening time, Tess and Foremole came up to check up on the two.

"Hurr, yousens been up 'ere fer quite awhile now. Tess and I wanted ta give ya some food."

The two carried two silver platters of flatcakes and two mugs filled with dandelion cordial. Matthias and Cornflower took the silver trays and thanked them, Foremole tugged on his snout, while Tess did a small curtsy. They put the platters on the battlements and nibbled on their cakes.

"Oh, I will wait an entire season up here if Mattimeo doesn't return."

Cornflower stated, patting her shoulder, Matthias responded to her remark.

"Don't fret, my love. Our son and his band will return to our Abbey, safe and sound."

Matthias said reassuringly. The couple even waited until nightfall to wait for their son's return, they passed out on the battlements lying on the ramparts walkway, curled up in balls, and using their habits as blankets. They were sent a dream by Martin, the dream was more of a vision, they saw Mattimeo and his friends returning in a few weeks, when more flowers blossomed, and the sun was shining bright onto Redwall. Then they heard the baritone voice of the Abbey Warrior.

"Mattimeo will return, when the flowers have all bloomed out, when the sun shines brighther, and when the days get longer."

The two awoke, it was already daybreak. Tim and Friar Jube decided to give them their breakfast on the Ramparts. They were served bowls of oatmeal sweetened with honey and cinnamon, candied apple slices, and tankards of fine strawberry cordial.

"Thanks you two. How's your morning?"

Abbot Matthias asked his two companions, Tim smiled and scratched his nose.

"Pretty good, hey, we did you two sleep out here?"

Cornflower giggled at Tim's question.

"Hmhm, yes we were so worried about Mattimeo, we waited all day and almost all night for him. But Martin came to us in a dream, he said that Mattimeo, Sam, Elmtail, Cheek, and Honeycomb would return when the flowers blossomed even more, when the sun shined brighter, and when they days got even longer."

Jube ruffled with his headspikes.

"I hope it's true, Ms. Cornflower. I don't want the Abbey to be brought up on false hopes, just to be disappointed if they don't return at all."

"Martin has always been truthful to us here, but we will wait and see if he is wrong this time."

Jube nodded to the two and he dismissed himself, leaving Matthias, Cornflower, and Tim.

"I believe Martin."

Tim said quietly. Matthias grinned at the Recorder and winked at his comrade. Tim also excused himself, eating the last drop of oatmeal and apples, Matthias and Cornflower took their trays to the kitchen, where Jess, Sandra, Cynthia, Martin II, and Basil were cleaning the place up. Jess was on stacking the dirty dishes for Sandra and Cynthia to wash, and dry. Martin and Basil were in charge of putting them away, Basil took the top cupboards, Martin took the bottom ones. Matthias chuckled at the old hare, though in his age, Basil acted like a young leveret.

"Basil, old friend, I see you're acting less like your age."

"Ya know, I could be sprawled on the Abbey lawn with the sun beatin' down my bloomin' face, wot. However, to keep me in tip top shape, I've decided to help out, don'tcha know."

Matthias nodded and giggled at the energetic elderly hare.

"Every bit of help counts."

"Right you are, old lad. Welp, I better get back to it."

"Of course, carry on."

Matthias took a short bow with his paws in his sleeves and leaving the group to resume their duties. They walked outside back to where the Abbey pond was, Jube, Tim, Rollo, and Foremole were sitting near the water's edge, dipping their toes in the cool water. Matthias smiled at them and walked around the courtyard. Still thinking about his son's return.

Four weeks had gone by and still no sign of Mattimeo or the others, but that all changed when the heard a familiar voice.

"Is anybeast home!?"

Matthias, Cornflower, Basil, Jess, Tim, Tess, and Auma ran up the wooden stairs and saw Cheek call out to them. Mattimeo was a sight for sore eyes, even though he was grimy and grungy looking, as well ad the rest. Matthiad ordered Auma and Sandra to get the gates opened for their heroes return. Mattimeo stepped through the portal with great pride, as he returned, everybeast all cheered for him, and his comrades. Matthias gave his son a big hug, and smiled. Tears of joy trickled down frok his eyes.

"Welcome home, son."

Mattimeo smiled greatly and placed a paw on his dad's shoulder.

"It's great to be home."

A great banquet took place in Great Hall. Mattimeo sat next to Tess, Martin II, Sam, Elmtail, Honeycomb, Cheek, Sandra, and Cynthia. Matthias sat on the other end of the table along side Cornflower, Jess, Basil Stag Hare, Tim, Rollo, Auma, and the others. Jube rang a triangle and presented the food, piping hot freshwater shrimp hotroot stew, apple fritters, a variety of salads, tater and beetroot pie, trifles, puddings, flans, and other delicious goodies. They had barrels of pear cordial, strawberry fizz, dandelion ale, black currant wine, elderberry wine, and of course October Ale.

Five days later, Mattimeo now donning a luscious Abbey habit sat underneath the russet apple tree, he fiddled with his habit cord, and watched as the fluffy white clouds rolled from the North to the South, then Martin came and sat down next to him. Both wearing Abbey habits, the son of the Warrior decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, dad. So I hear you're gonna be retiring the sword soon?"

Martin II asked his father. Mattimeo turned his head slightly to his son and responded.

"That I am, but it won't be soon, my son. I will give it to you, but it's a heavy responsibility. Like I said before, 'being a warrior is not about how good you can fight or how mean you can be to vermin.' It's about loving your friends, families, making peace, and showing compassion to others."

Mattimeo said to his son, Martin II looked up to the clouds and told him of what he did while his father pursued Nikos.

"If you must know, dad, I've been helping our Brothers and Sisters in the Abbey, I've volunteering for kitchen duties every few days, I've helped sweep up Great Hall and Cavern Hole, and I've helped my fellows beasts out. If you don't believe me, they all can vouch for me."

Mattimeo sat up and ruffled his son's ears snd chuckled.

"Oh I believe, don't worry. But, you are still not ready to wield the sword, you are only eight seasons, but in due time, I will train you on how to wield it properly."

Martin nodded to his father in agreement and replied.

"Thank you, father, I will wait, even if it takes me one hundred seasons."

"Ohohoho, don't worry, you won't to wait that long."

Martin II got up and grabbed a stick, he pretended that it was the Sword of Martin. The youngster was shouting at imaginary foebeasts and he slashed at the air. Mattimeo shook his head, not disapprovingly, but out of sheer amusement.

"Oh, Martin, what am I going to do with you."


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Extracts from the diary of Rollo Bankvole, Abbey Recorder.

 _It has been twenty seasons since Mattimeo, Sam, Cheek, Elmtail, and Honeycomb have returned, and this will be my tenth season as Abbey Recorder. Our five warriors have all retired their fighting ways and are now taking it easy. Mattmeo's son, Martin II is our new Abbey Champion, he's been keeping us safe for fifteen seasons straight, he and the decendants of our friends have been going on journeys together all around Mossflower and have been keeping the peace. Elmtail and Honeycomb recently had gotten married, and had two little maids. Sam finally met someone to settle down with and they had a son. Cheek and Sandra's son is now the new Skipper of the otters. We have a new Abbot, his name Durral. Originally, Mattimeo was going to be the father of our Abbey, but he steadfastly refused. Said, he was done leading and wanted another beast to get in the action. So, Durral stepped in as Abbot. However, where there is gain, there is also loss. Matthias, Cornflower, Basil Stag Hare, and Jess have all passed away. Five seasons after Mattimeo returned home, Basil passed away peacefully in his sleep. Then three seasons later, Jess passed away in her sleep as well. This really tore Sam and Cheek apart, but they knew that the two fighters were going to Dark Forest, where they would reunite with Abbot Mortimer, Abbot Mordalfus, Constance, and the others who came before me. Matthias and Cornflower were our recents, about 3 seasons ago from this very day is when they passed away. Even though they are all gone, they are not truely dead. Back to the good news, Julian and his wife had a few eggchicks, they still don't know how to talk, but it seems like it will be coming soon. May frequently flies here to our home and she too has a family, her husband's name is Whyrl, they have a son, named Aveator. My former mentor, Tim Churchmouse is taking it easy with our former Friar, Jube. About fifteen seasons ago, Jube and his mate had twin son, Higgle and Furlo. Higgle is our new and youngest Friar, while his brother Furlo is our cellar keeper. I hear the Matthias and Methuselah bells toll, that means two things, it's time for lunch and Martin has returned from another adventure, I better go see him, he has plenty of stories to tell everybeast here. Listen to me prattle on and one, no wonder I'm named Rollo. Well as I write these last words on the parchment I say this, those who are readingvthis young and old, may the seasons be kind to you, our Abbey gates are opened to any kind hearted beast._

 _-Rollo Bankvole, Recorder for Redwall Abbey_


End file.
